¿Cómo sería si?
by crisver1819
Summary: Como seria si... una serie de OS en las que veremos a nuestros personajes en una serie de situaciones "inusuales", OS 10/11: Miroku y Sango son descubiertos en una situación un poco vergonzosa / [Especial ideas lectoras] Una obra de película. Ubicada después del final de Inuyasha.
1. Koga y Kagome

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**

**Acá Crisver en nuestro Nuevo Proyecto titulado ¿Como sería …?; en el cual desarrollaremos diferentes teorías en la que nuestros personajes enfrentarían diversas situaciones que puedan suceder.**

**Tema Del Día: Koga vuelve por Kagome**

**Encargada: MsVerisho**

* * *

**¿Cómo sería Si Koga Vuelve por Kagome?**

En la época Feudal, un híbrido se encuentra en un estado de desesperación incomprensible, todos tienen miedo de decir una palabra que lo irrite, y es que está que echa humo por los oídos. ¿La razón? Una joven Miko que lo tenía delirando hace ya varias horas…

**_Flash Back_**

_- Inuyasha, creo que no podré regresar nunca más a mi época, el pozo se ha inhabilitado – decía la Joven Kagome mientras sentía un poco de nostalgia por su familia._

_-¿Y eso que importa? Ya estas con migo y no necesitas mas._

_-Sé que esa fue mi elección y no me arrepiento, pero agradecería que fueras un poco más sensible – Estaba empezando a irritarse _

_-¿Sensible? ¿Qué tengo cara de delicado? Tú fuiste la que se puso a llorar como una niñita ante el pozo para volver con migo. – Decía el Hanyou con intenciones de irritar a la muchacha_

_-¿Yo? ¡Si tú fuiste quien vino corriendo como un perro faldero cuando sentiste mi presencia! – la joven estaba más que irritada._

_-¿Acabas de llamarme perro Faldero? - Oh si, había tocado donde le duele — Discúlpame por no ser lo suficientemente humano para ti_

_-Claro que no lo eres, solo mírate, ¡te comportas como una bestia! – Dijo la Joven arrastrando las palabras_

_-¿¡Bestia eh!? ¡Pues agradece que la perla ya no existe sino hubiera deseado convertirme en Yokai para que veas lo que es una Bestia real!_

_-¡Es una lástima! ¡La única justificación para perder el control incoherentemente!_

_-¡Deja de usar esas palabras raras!_

_-¡Disculpa!, ¡olvidé que eres un retrasado!_

_-¿Retrasado? – Pues al menos no soy una idiota, torpe y fea humana_

_-ABAJO! _

_Y así se veía la silueta de una furiosa mujer que se alejaba mientras Inuyasha se sacaba la tierra de la boca_

**_Fin Flash Back_**

-Tonta Kagome…

-Oye Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no te disculpas con ella? – Preguntaba curiosa Sango

-¡Claro que no! Yo no fui la que la arrojo contra la tierra

-Pero heriste sus sentimientos – contrarrestaba la joven madre

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya enojado, solo quería molestarla un poco y se lo tomó muy en serio.

-Inuyasha, ten presente que las mujeres siempre tienen la razón – dijo sabiamente el Monje mientras cargaba a su pequeño bebé

-Es cierto – asegura su mujer

-Aún cuando no es cierto – completa Miroku.

-¿Pero como tiene la razón, cuando no es cierto? – esas palabras lo confundían

-¡Ay pero si eres tonto perro! – Interrumpe Shipou – hasta yo sé que siempre debes darle la razón a una dama

-Y más si esta es la que se va a convertir en tu esposa – complementa Sango

-Es Cierto, después de casados siempre tienen la razón, SIEMPRE – enfatiza el monje con una gota pensando en su amada esposa

-¿Qué? Gran tontería, sería peligroso darle siempre la razón a Kagome – Pensaba aterrorizado imaginando las cosas de las que lo convencería – Ella suele tener ideas muy tontas a menudo – Sango se quedó callada, Miroku sonreía nervioso y Shipou había salido corriendo – No pienso casarme entonces con una terca como Kagome, imagínate si así me hace cosas malas como será cuando…

-Gracias por informarme – Inuyasha se quedo de hielo al escuchar esa voz, se gira lentamente temiéndose una ola de ira, pero se sorprende al verla inexpresiva —Lamento ser una terca con la que no te pienses casar - esas palabras lo dejaron frio creyó que por un momento su corazón se había detenido.

-Kagome yo… - miró atrás por ayuda y no se sorprendió al encontrarse solo – " Cobardes" fue lo único que atinó a pensar

-Inuyasha no te me acerques por favor – y esas palabras fueron las que terminaron de detener su corazón mientras resonaban en su cabeza… "_Inuyasha no te me acerques por favor", "no te me acerques por favor"," __no te me acerques__"_

* * *

La noche ha caído, Miroku y Sango duermen en sus hogares con sus 3 hijos, Kagome y Shipou duermen en la cabaña de la anciana Kaede, mientras Inuyasha trata de dormir en un árbol de lo más alejado.

_Kagome… no te alejes, no te vayas no…_

-¡Kagome! – el golpe del piso lo hizo darse cuenta de que no era más que una pesadilla, agradeció internamente que nadie lo escuchara mientras sobaba su cabeza. — ¿Qué es todo ese alboroto que suena en la aldea? y ¿Por qué apesta a lobo?

Mientras corría rumbo a la aldea se encontró con la desagradable sorpresa de un lobo Koga, estaban reunidos todos sus amigos, pero su impresión fue grande cuando lo vio tomando las manos de Kagome.

-¡Oye Rabioso! ¿Qué no respetas a tu mujer? - espeté con ira controlada al verlo sujetando a SU mujer

-¿De qué hablas perro?- si mi mujer es la persona a la que estoy sujetando – Un "Que" sorpresivo por todos los que estaban presentes, excepto por Kagome, quien mantenía una postura callada

-¿Y quién te vienes a creer llamándola TU mujer, qué pasó con la chica Loba?!

-¿Ayame? Ella no es nada mío, decidió entender que Kagome es la mujer que amo en realidad y con quien me voy a casar – Inuyasha casi golpea al lobo mientras sus amigos lograban contenerlo, miró a Kagome y solo pudo ver sus ojos Vacíos

-¡¿No piensas rechazarlo?! – Exclamo al ver la falta de reacción de SU mujer cuando la tocaba

-Claro que no, ella está dispuesta a aceptar mi propuesta – dijo resplandeciente mientras todos lo miraban con sorpresa, seguidamente de la joven y finalizando con un muy desalentado hibrido

-¿En serio te casarías con él? – Dijo con un nudo en la garganta conteniendo las lagrimas, los presentes observando este acto decidieron que lo mejor era dejar a los tres solos

-Inuyasha, Koga si me valora y me ha demostrado su amor, en cambio tú has dejado muy claro que no quieres casarte con migo por que represento una molestia, solo quiero dejarte el camino libre – decía calmada, pero la tristeza solo la mostraban sus ojos Brillantes de nostalgia

-¡Pero si serás Bestia! ¡La has herido! Creo que te advertiría que sucedería si la lastimabas…

-¡Atácame! – dijo el Hanyou sacando su espada

-¡Esperen! - Gritó un peludo Shipuo saliendo de la nada sorprendiendo a los presentes — Esto solo se Puede solucionar de una manera - dice con aire dramático para luego sacar un micrófono — ¡_EL CONCURSO "CONVENCE A LA NOVIA" ACABA DE COMENZAR!_

* * *

_El concurso consiste en 5 diferentes retos con el fin de convencer a Kagome de que se casen con ustedes_

-¿Qué? ¿Concursocontra el Rabioso? ¿Que se creen? ¡Kagome me pertenece y ya!

-¡Cállate bestia!

_Ignorando la interrupción del perro ¡AUCH!... bueno de Inuyasha veamos cuales son los retos_

_RETOS:_

_La cena perfecta_

_La búsqueda del padrino_

_El anillo perfecto_

_La propuesta ideal_

_Convence a la novia_

_Cada uno de los dos participantes tiene un tiempo límite para cumplir los retos y hacer tomar la decisión a Kagome… ¡COMIENZEN!_

RETO 1. _La cena perfecta_

Participante Koga:

_Podemos ver una cena tipo Picnic a la luz de la luna y con hermosas Velas rodeándolas _

-He traído la mejor perdiz que pude conseguir, este pequeño tapete que vez acá ha sido tejido para los ancestros más influyentes de la tribu y mis compañeros Lobos Hakakku y Ginta, son quienes nos servirán en la noche y se encargaran de ambientarnos con los mejores sonidos del clan que solo un líder puede escuchar

_-¡Vaya! ¡El joven Koga Ha logrado un hermoso escenario! ¡Incluso ha simulado la noche! Ahora veamos al concursante Número 2_

Participante Inuyasha:

-No entiendo como termine haciendo esta estupidez

_Estamos esperándote Inuyasha_

-¿Eh? Pues yo conseguí pescado del rio y agua, encendí una fogata y conseguí los palitos para empalarlos y sentarnos a cocinarlos. – Todos lo miraban con una gota en la cabeza

_Claro Inuyasha, es la mejor idea para una cena romántica- decía escépticamente nuestro narrador Shipou_

-¡Hay pero si es tonto! – Miroku contenía a Sango quien estaba a punto de ir a golpear a Inuyasha — ¿La pondrá a cocinar en su cena de conquista?

-Tranquilízate amorcito – decía un Nervioso Monje con una gotita en la Cabeza

_¿Y que dice nuestra querida soltera?_

-¿Yo? Estoy muy agradecida por las atenciones de Koga, e Inuyasha, me gusta que hayas seleccionado una escena en la que compartamos como antes cuando viajábamos – La joven miraba nerviosa el Suelo

_Muy bien ya la escuchamos ¡Que pase el siguiente Reto!_

RETO 2: _La búsqueda del padrino_

_En esta ocasión el joven tiene la misión de encontrar a la persona que más le ayudará en el proceso de conquista de nuestra soltera, la persona que le servirá de ejemplo y lo acompañara en la travesía de este concurso, ese amigo incondicional, ese hermano._

Participante Koga:

-Bueno, todos los del clan lobo son considerados mis hermanos, así que no puedo elegir a solo uno, todos somos una gran familia y sé que todos estarán encantados de ayudarme a complacer a Kagome y hacerla la mujer más feliz

_¡Waw! no solo un padrino, sino un clan para hacer lo mejor por nuestra soltera. _

_¿Cómo vamos del otro lado?_

Participante Inuyasha:

-Bueno, mi único hermano es Sesshomaru… - Inuyasha se imagina un incendio en la aldea al ver la furia de su hermano por si quiera mencionarlo – no, ¡Miroku! Tú eres la única Opción que tengo.

-Eh ¿Gracias?

_¿Miroku? claro un monje libidinoso es el mejor ejemplo de cómo conquistar una mujer, ¡Que listo!. Mira que no hace ni una semana que le estaba diciendo a una señorita…_

-¡Shipou! – interrumpe el monje – Recuerda que este concurso no es acerca de mi… - decía sobándose la cabeza y sudando ante la mirada de su esposa

-Excelencia, ¿Qué le estaba diciendo a la joven? – una mirada inquisidora asesina de sango

-Jejeje solo le estaba ofreciendo mis servicios, ya sabes tenemos que alimentar a la familia…

_-Emm dejando los problemas de esposos, ¿Qué dice nuestra soltera?_

-Estoy segura de que ambos han elegido a la persona de su confianza para que los ayude – dijo con una sonrisa cortés

_¡Hay pero que Bonita! Muy bien, en este momento nos dispondremos a llevar a nuestra soltera a un sitio secreto donde no escuchará ni vera nada, ya que los siguientes retos son sorpresa para ella._

RETO 3: _El anillo perfecto_

_Con ayuda de sus padrinos, solo tienen 20 minutos para encontrar ese anillo que simbolice la búsqueda de matrimonio con la joven, después seguiremos con el siguiente reto._

Participante Koga:

-Bueno, con mi tribu ya tenemos definido que darle como símbolo de compromiso a mi futura mujer

_Eso fue rápido, no han pasado ni 5 minutos, esperemos que para el concursante dos sea igual de fácil. – le susurran algo al oído – Ya veo, el padrino Miroku esta "indispuesto" e inhabilitado para ayudar a su compañero; pero no se preocupen, que siempre habiendo respaldo tenemos a la Anciana Kaede de voluntaria_

Participante Inuyasha:

-Anciana, gracias por ayudarme, no tengo ni la menor idea de que es un anillo de compromiso

-Bueno Inuyasha, no tiene por qué ser un anillo, esa es solo la tradición, es una simple joya que le damos a esa persona con la intención de fortalecer y formar un nuevo vinculo

-Entonces ya sé que darle – susurra las palabras al oído de la anciana

-¿Estás seguro?

-Completamente...

20 minutos después…

_Se acabó el tiempo e iniciamos inmediatamente con el reto 4_

RETO 4:_ La propuesta Ideal_

_Tienen una hora, hasta antes del atardecer, para armar el momento perfecto en el que convencerán a su amada que ustedes serán su pareja ideal para el resto de sus días, se les proporcionarán los mismos materiales: Vista en la playa, 25 velas, el tipo de flor que elijan en cantidades ilimitadas y un material extra que elijan._

Participante Koga:

-Esto será pan comido, ¡andando!

Participante Inuyasha:

-Creo que ya sé que haré…

Una Hora Después…

_¡Se Acabó el tiempo! Empecemos con el 5 reto, traigan a nuestra soltera, comienza Koga._

RETO 5:_ convence a la novia_

Participante Koga:

_Koga ha decorado el borde de la playa con un corazón de rosas rojas, y velas en su interior, aparte de ello su material especial es un arpa que toca uno de sus padrinos lobos y un camino de pétalos de rosa para que camine Kagome quien viene vendada de ojos._

-Kagome – dice mientras le destapa los ojos – esto es una mínima parte de lo que estoy dispuesto a hacer por ti, las flores solo son un simbol del amor que te profeso y en medio de este atardecer quiero pedirte que aceptes ser mi mujer, porque mientras tengas esto – le pone un brazalete artesanal – sabrás que mis sentimientos por ti son puros. – el arpa sonaba en el fondo

_¡Ohh una escena perfecta tomada en la puesta de sol! éste se ha ocultado pero las velas iluminan maravillosamente la escena._

-Así como estas Flores representan mi corazón, estas velas representan tu luz y mientras estés con migo nunca estará oscuro. Cásate con migo

-Joven Koga, yo…

_Espera Kagome! Tienes que ver al otro concursante antes de dar esta respuesta, aunque dudo que el perro, digo Inuyasha pueda mejorarlo, debemos esperar._

Participante Inuyasha_:_

_¿Pero qué es eso? ¿Solo una vela encendida? ¿Ningún camino de rosas? No deberíamos dejar ir a nuestra soltera…_

-Cállate Shipou! – se acerca a Kagome y le toma la mano – déjame Guiarte, esta vela es para que lleguemos hasta la orilla sin que te tropieces y caigas – dice entregándosela a la joven. – vamos.

-Está bien – dice ella con una sonrisa. Caminando lentamente hasta la orilla el joven hace que Kagome se siente a su lado e inmediatamente apaga la vela.

_¡¿Qué estás haciendo tonto!? Solo se ve la luna, no podemos ver nada más_

-¡Que te calles niño, que eso es lo único que necesito! – dice con una vena en la frente – ¡no vuelvas a interrumpirme!- ahora se dirige a Kagome – ahora solo entre tú y yo:

-Esta luna me representa a mí: solo, en medio de la oscuridad, sin nadie igual, mas sin embargo, no brillo por luz propia, necesito del sol – Miró a Kagome - tú eres mi sol, me proporcionas esa luz que me hace brillar en cualquier momento sin importar que tan oscuro esté. Por eso quiero que estés con migo y no me dejes apagar, porque tú tienes luz propia, pero sin ti, nadie me vería. – dicho esto le entrega un pañuelo bordado.

-Que suave – dice la joven al comprobar la textura de la tela

-Perteneció a mi madre. No tengo Joyas ni anillos, ni amuletos de algún clan, es lo único que tengo para ofrecerte.

-Inuyasha - Kagome estaba sin palabras mientras veía la luz de la luna y se acercaba suavemente a sus labios...

_¡MUY BIEN! – El grito los sorprendió y los hizo separarse de inmediato- Es hora de la decisión, traigan a la soltera_

-Una Kagome cargada por un caballito de madera (Cortesía de Shipuo) se acercó y tomó el micrófono

_¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es la decisión final?_

-Yo quiero agradecerles a ambos por dar lo mejor de sí, y la decisión está tomada, Koga – mira al joven – está claro que diste lo mejor de ti e hiciste una interpretación perfecta con él, te lo agradezco – dice honestamente dedicándole una honesta sonrisa – E Inuyasha, has utilizado simples detalles con un bello significado, me muestra quien eres en realidad y qué esperar. Es por eso que tome mi decisión, Tú has sido mi mayor amor todo este tiempo, pero… - ¿pero? No podía haber un pero. Eso siempre quería decir que lo que sigue no es bueno.

-¡Espera! No lo hagas

_¿Inuyasha?_

-¡No elijas a Koga!

_Inuyasha…_

-Por favor…

_Inuyasha, por favor_

**-¡NO!**

Un golpe en la cabeza lo hizo darse cuenta que había acabado de caerse del árbol, pero al parecer no estaba solo

-¿Estás bien Inuyasha?- pregunta una muy preocupada Kagome- Estabas respirando muy fuerte, gritaste y te caíste

-Sí, creo que solo tuve un sueño raro aunque no recuerdo bien que pasó

-Entiendo, ¿sabes? respecto a lo de ayer yo…

-Espera un momento, ¡acabo de recordarlo! ¡estabas a punto de elegir al sarnoso!

-¿eh? ¿de qué hablas?

-Al lobo pulgoso, estabas a punto de elegirlo como esposo en vez de a mi

-¿Qué? ¿Pero si el Joven Koga no está Casado con Ayame?

-Se cansó de ella y vino por ti, el punto es que prefieres casarte con él y no CON MIGO

-¿Pero qué tonterías estás diciendo? Si a Koga ni lo veo hace buen tiempo ¿y, no eras tú el que no me quiere como esposa?

-¡Claro que si te quiero! Pero el hecho de que me pidas que me aleje de ti muestra que no te intereso

-Perdóname, respecto a eso me quería discul…

-¿Sabes qué? Déjalo. Después de todo solo digo tonterías

-¿Acabas de llamar pedirme matrimonio una tontería?

-Yo nunca te pedí matrimonio, solo digo que deberías aceptar cuando lo proponga.

-¿Debo?

-Por supuesto, tú me amas niña tonta.

-Tienes razón, te amo y soy una tonta– dijo mientras lo miraba acercando sus labios peligrosamente y él cerraba sus ojos – pero no más tonta que tu...

-¡ABAJO!

* * *

_**Bueno, este se podría considerar el estreno de nuestra serie de One Shot, sus comentarios son muy importantes para nosotros, trataremos de publicar una nueva teoría cada semana para ver como se enfrentan nuestros personajes. Al ser estreno más tarde publicamos una segunda historia, sígannos, las historias siempre aparecerán como terminadas aunque agreguemos mas.**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo!**_


	2. El mundo actual

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**

**Tema Del Día: Inuyasa Viaja al mundo Actual**

**Encargado: Andres Hale**

* * *

**¿Cómo sería si Inuyasha y sus amigos viajaran al mundo actual?**

Esta historia ocurrió unos meses después de que Kagome regresara a vivir en la era feudal, 3 años después de haber sido destruida la perla de Shikon

Inuyasha POV:

Era de mañana en la aldea de Kaede, algunos aldeanos se encontraban en los campos trabajando como era habitual, y aquí me encontraba yo esperando a Miroku fuera de su casa para partir hacía el bosque donde nos habían avisado de un extraño ser estaba merodeando por el lugar.

-¿Aún no estás listo? –dije-

-Ya casi estoy listo, espera busco algunos pergaminos sagrados por si hacen falta.-me respondió-

-Se hace tarde, ¡Deprisa! -respondí molesto-

-A que viene tanta prisa.-dijo Kagome tras de mi-

Me gire para responderle y la vi llevar el arco y las flechas en su espalda.

-¿Qué vas de cacería? –pregunté extrañado-

-No pensaras que los dejare ir solos, después de todo soy una sacerdotisa, es mi deber ayudar. –me respondió algo dudosa-

-Es muy peligroso, no quiero que vengas. -dije-

No pareció importarle, ya que fue a invitar a Sango pasando delante de mí como si no hubiese mencionado nada.

-¿Sango no vienes? –gritó desde fuera-

-Tengo que cuidar los niños. –respondió Sango desde dentro-

-Venga, tienes que ir, debes practicar con tu Hiraikotsu, hace mucho que no lo usas. –dijo Kagome-

-Tienes razón, pero ¿quien cuidara mis pequeños? –respondió-

-Shippo puede cuidarlos, hoy no tiene entrenamiento. –dijo Kagome como si tuviese todo planeado-

-Esta bien, pero no debemos tardarnos. –respondió Sango finalmente-

Partimos hacía el bosque, yo estaba irritado porque Kagome no me hacía caso, aun cuando pudiese correr peligro. Cuando llegamos al sitio que nos mencionó un aldeano, no se veía nada sospechoso, pero había una extraña combinación de olores que solo había llegado a sentir cuando visitaba a Kagome en su era. Estábamos por marcharnos hacía otro lugar, cuando la tierra bajo nosotros comenzó a hundirse rápidamente.

-¡Kagome cuidado! -dije-

-¡Sango! -gritó Miroku-

Intenté saltar hacía ella para salir de allí, Miroku intentó correr a proteger a Sango pero una extraña fuerza nos tenía inmóviles y nos hacía sentir muy pesados hasta que un agujero se abrió bajo nuestros pies, haciéndonos caer en él.

—¡KAGOMEEEE!

—¡INUYASHAAA!

Abrí los ojos y el sol me daba en la cara.

-¿Qué ocurrió? -dije mientras miraba alrededor-

-Al fin despiertas. -dijo Kagome-

-Me tenías muy preocupada. –dijo mientras me observaba detenidamente-

-Me incorporé rápidamente.

-¿Dónde estamos?, ¿Dónde están Miroku y Sango?, ¿Qué pasó con el agujero? -dije exaltado-

-No sé cómo ni que ocurrió, pero estamos en mi era, esta es mi casa, ¿No la reconoces? -dijo mientras señalaba su habitación-

-Sango y Miroku están dormidos aún. Cuando desperté, estábamos en medio de mi patio trasero, mi abuelo fue quien nos encontró y me despertó –dijo finalmente-

-¿Cómo… cómo es posible que estemos aquí si el pozo fue sellado y no había forma de regresar? –dije sorprendido- ¿Y ahora qué?

-Sé que es muy extraño pero, ya que estamos aquí, ¿Por qué no tratamos de pasar un buen momento mientras encontramos la forma de regresar? -dijo Kagome alegrándose con la idea que acababa de tener-

-No estoy seguro de que sea buena idea. –dije dudoso-

-¿Qué ocurrió? –dijo Miroku, mientras abría los ojos-

Kagome contó a Miroku lo mismo que me había dicho, e igualmente lo hizo cuando Sango se despertó. También les menciono su idea de pasar un buen momento y enseñarles como vivía ella antes de decidir vivir con nosotros. Ambos lucían igual de dudosos que yo, pero estaban interesados en conocer este nuevo mundo.

-¡Vamos entonces! –dijo Kagome mientras se levantaba- Pero antes, deben cambiarse, en esta era estas prendas no son comunes

Kagome tomo a Sango y se la llevo a otro lugar, luego regreso con un par de esas prendas extrañas que usa la gente de este lugar. Yo solo me enrollé un trapo de los que había traído en la cabeza para ocultar mis orejas, ya que ella había mencionado antes que nadie debía verlas. Miroku intentó ponerse esa extraña ropa y creo que no le salió muy bien ya que lucía ridículo. Kagome regreso con Sango quien también llevaba esas pendas extrañas y lucía apenada.

-Kagome, ¿en serió debo usar esto?, así no puedo ocultar mi traje de cazadora. –dijo mientras hacía gestos hacía esa extraña ropa-

Luces hermosa y tu también Miroku. –dijo mientras guiñaba un ojo- Inuyasha ¿por qué no te has cambiado aún? –dijo refunfuñando-

-No me voy a poner esa ropa tan extraña. –dije mientras me montaba sobre la ventana-

-Inuyasha, ponte la ropa. –dijo molesta-

-No lo haré. –Respondí acercándome a ella con un salto- No, no lo he hecho nunca y no voy a comenzar hoy.

-Inuyasha… ¡ABAJO!

La caída fue dolorosa como siempre.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –dije enojado-

-Porque eres muy obstinado. –dijo mientras se giraba y salía de allí, llevándose a Miroku y Sango- Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

-No te tardes hija. –dijo la madre de Kagome-

Dimos una larga caminata, más bien parecía que marchábamos, ya que Kagome mostraba todo lo que veía a Sango y Miroku mientras yo les seguía por detrás, no sé que hay de especial, son solo casas inmensas y extrañas cacerolas que se movían con personas dentro de ellas.

Sango y Miroku lucían muy distraídos, estaban impresionados con todo lo que veían, aunque no les gustó mucho ya que había mucho ruido y extrañaban la serenidad de su casa. Kagome nos hizo subir a una gran cosa que daba vueltas, dijo que era una "rueda de la fortuna", aunque yo no vi la fortuna por ninguna parte.

-¿Estás bien? –dijo Kagome a Miroku- Estas… verde

-Estoy mareado, no me siento muy bien. –respondió Miroku-

Salimos de allí y Sango no se vio afectada, tal vez volar tanto con Kirara la ha hecho inmune al mareo. Regresamos a casa donde la madre de Kagome nos recibió con una gran cena en celebración del regreso de Kagome. Cuando terminamos, salimos a dar una vuelta de nuevo para terminar el día, pero al parecer alguien no lo tenía planeado así.

El cielo comenzó a cambiar de colores y todo se puso borroso, frente a nosotros apareció una mujer que tenía un aura maligna. Mire a los demás pero ellos estaban paralizados y comenzaron a desaparecer poco a poco.

-Vaya, así que aquí estabas. –dijo sonriente-

-¿Quién eres? -dije- ¿Qué le hiciste a los demás?

-Que no vez que todo esto es una ilusión, ellos no son tus amigos, tu estas bajo mi hechizo. –dijo desafiante-

-Te acabaré. –me abalancé sobre ella pero la atravesé-

-No te molestes en acabarme, esta es mi ilusión, no puedes hacerme daño, pero tranquilo, soy un espíritu de bosque que visitaste con tus amigos, solo quería divertirme un poco.

Volví a sentirme pesado… Me desperté agitado

—Todo fue un sueño.

Los demás estaban dormidos en aquel bosque junto a mí, fue a despertarles y todos contaron exactamente la misma experiencia. Al parecer aquel espíritu solo quería un poco de diversión.

-Vámonos, no hace falta buscarla y aniquilarla, es inofensiva.

Y así regresamos a la aldea de nuevo y todos estaban felices de haber podido tener una experiencia como esa aunque para mi solo fue una perdida de tiempo.

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por leernos, la próxima semana les traeremos otro ¿Cómo seria…?**


	3. La propuesta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**

**Tema Del Día: ****La Propuesta**

**Encargado****:**** Andres Hale**

* * *

**¿Cómo proponer matrimonio a la mujer que amas? Por Inuyasha**

**Inuyasha POV.**

Desde el día que el destino nos separó y nos ubicó en nuestras respectivas eras, no pude dejar de pensar en ella ni un solo segundo. Cada mañana me dirigía a aquel pozo del cual surgió por primera vez, con la esperanza de volverla a ver salir de allí.

Un día como cualquier otro, después de liberar una cabaña de un espíritu, me dirigí con Miroku devuelta a la aldea de Kaede; sentí ese aroma inconfundible en el viento y me dirigí de inmediato hacía donde provenía este olor tan familiar, me emocione aún mas al ver que este provenía del sitio donde se encontraba el pozo, y allí estaba ella de vuelta, un poco diferente por el tiempo, pero seguía siendo aquella persona por la que daría todo…

Desperté y ya había amanecido, Kagome se había marchado temprano a ayudar los aldeanos, cumpliendo con su misión de sacerdotisa.

—Buenos días Inuyasha, dormiste más de la cuenta hoy –dijo Kaede-

—Hola Kaede, supongo que estaba profundamente dormido

—Será mejor que te pongas a trabajar, hemos recibido muchos mensajes de ayuda de algunos aldeanos que tienen problemas con criaturas; ya sabes que hacer

—Si, me pondré en marcha, adiós –dije mientras me marchaba hacía donde Miroku, debía decirle algo-

—Hola Inuyasha, llegas tarde –me saludo Miroku-

—Si, si… ¡Me he quedado dormido bien! –dije apresurado-

—Tú nunca cambiaras tu actitud –me reprochó-

—Da igual; oye, debo pedirte un favor –dije en voz baja-

—¿Qué necesitas?

—Quiero que Kagome sea mi esposa, pero yo no se nada de esas cosas, así que necesito tu ayuda ya que es un secreto –le conté-

—¿Por qué no le pides ayuda a Sango o Shippo?, ellos saben más de estas cosas-

—Ellos arruinarían la sorpresa, quiero tener todo listo para esta noche –dije aún en voz baja-

—¿Por qué la prisa?

—Esta noche hay Luna nueva, así que quiero hacerla mi esposa siendo humano- le respondí avergonzado-

—Que tierno –dijo Miroku

—Creo que olvidas que también vivo aquí Inuyasha –dijo Sango a mis espaldas- ya he escuchado todo, como te atreves a desconfiar de mí.

—¡SANGO! –grite histérico- no me asustes de esa forma.

—Jajajajaja –se rieron ambos de mi

—Vamos Inuyasha, aunque quisiera contarlo, Kagome se encuentra un tanto lejos de aquí hoy y Kirara se fue a entrenar con Kohaku -dijo Sango entusiasmada- va a ser perfecto

—Hola chicos –dijo Shippo a lo lejos mientras se aproximaba- ¿Me perdí de algo?

—Esto no puede ponerse peor –dije para mi mismo-

A pesar de que el secreto creció más de lo que quería, ellos estaban de acuerdo en que iban a hacer de ese evento algo muy especial. Sango me envió con Shippo a buscar algunas flores, dijo que era para decorar el lugar.

—Oye Inuyasha, y ¿Cómo piensas pedirle matrimonio a Kagome? –dijo Shippo mientras caminábamos-

—Le diré que viva conmigo para siempre ¿no?

—¿Cómo puedes ser tan frívolo? –me dijo con su mirada astuta- así no se debe de pedir matrimonio

—Y ¿Cómo se supone que se debe de hacer?

—Mira, debes esperar el momento adecuado y decirle que la amas y que quieres que sea tu esposa y que quieres que tengan muchos hijos, y muchas cosas más con mirada romántica –dijo tatareando-

—¡Estás loco! –dije sonrojado- yo no le voy a decir todas esas cosas, solo quiero que este conmigo para siempre, no que sea un cuento de hadas

—Si sigues con esa actitud ella se negará –dijo molesto- mira, ¿por qué no ensayas conmigo? ¡TRANSFORMACION!

—¡Tonto! –le di un puñetazo- creí haberte dicho que nuca te volvieras a transformar en Kagome

—¡Animal! –me dijo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas- así nunca te vas a casar

—Ya lo veras – le dije sonriente-

Encontramos algunas de las flores que Sango nos pidió que lleváramos, al estar de regreso vimos que la parte trasera de la casa de Miroku y Sango lucia muy organizada y había gran cantidad de comida reunida.

—¿Para qué toda la comida? –pregunte dudoso-

—Es para la fiesta tonto –respondió Sango mientras terminaba de organizar algunas mantas en el terreno-

—¿Cuál fiesta? –respondí sin entender nada-

—No tienes remedio –dijo con gesto de rendición- el que le pidas a Kagome que sea tu esposa es algo especial, hay que celebrar

—Ahora recuerdo porque no quería que se enteraran –dije en voz baja-

—¿Qué dijiste? –dijo Sango muy molesta- si no necesitas nuestra ayuda entones defiéndete solo –se fue de allí y entro en su casa dando un portazo-

—Eres un tonto –dijo Shippo mientras ubicaba las flores que trajimos-

—¡Cállate! –dije dirigiéndome hacía la casa de Miroku- ¡Espera Sango! –dije parado en la puerta- no lo dije en serio, es solo que pienso que es un poco exagerado todo esto

—Es algo especial, porque no nos dejas celebrar tu decisión –dijo aún dentro de la casa-

—Perdóname, agradezco su ayuda y te prometo que no me voy a quejar, solo quiero que todo esto sea rápido –dije finalmente-

—Está bien, te perdono –dijo mientras salía de la casa muy contenta de repente- pero deberás hacer todo lo que te diga sin reproche

—Bien

Ponte esto –me pasó un kimono-

¿Qué es esto? –dije dudoso-

Dijiste que no reprocharías nada, así que ponte este kimono de Miroku, haber si así dejas de lucir como una verdadera bestia una vez en tu vida

Como prometí, me puse el kimono sin tener más opción. Poco a poco todo fue tomando forma, debo admitir que todo quedo muy bien, pero aún faltaba lo más importante… Kagome aun no regresaba y ya estaba muy tarde…

**Kagome POV.**

Salí temprano en la mañana para ayudar a algunos aldeanos que se encontraban enfermos, hoy me tocaba un poco lejos así que me tome mi tiempo para llegar allí sin ninguna prisa. En el camino me cruce con Koga, que lucía muy feliz, al parecer al final acepto el amor de Ayame.

—Hola Kagome, ¿Qué haces por estos lugares? –me saludó

—Hola Koga, hoy debo de atender algunos aldeanos, así que me dirijo hacía la aldea que se encuentra cerca de aquí

—Hola Kagome, ¿Cómo estás? –dijo Ayame mientras se acercaba con un salto-

—Hola Ayame, muy bien

Después de un momento de charla, decidieron acompañarme a la aldea, allí me ayudaron a curar algunos de los aldeanos que se encontraban heridos, al comienzo lucían poco desconfiados de que dos integrantes del clan de los lobos los ayudaran, ya que habían escuchado las historias sobre ellos, pero con el paso del tiempo comprendieron que ellos solo querían ayudar se portaron muy amigables.

—Creo que eso es todo –dije mientras recogía todo-

—Me parece bien –dijeron Koga y Ayame al unísono-

—Cuídense mucho adiós –me despedí de los aldeanos-

—Ven con nosotros Kagome, podemos charlar un poco en la cueva –dijo Ayame en tono agradable-

—Si ven yo te llevo – se ofreció Koga- así llegaremos más pronto

—¡Esta bien! –aún estaba temprano así que no vi ningún problema-

Al llegar a la cueva pasamos un buen momento, sin todo ese problema de que Koga me quisiera como su esposa, ojala Inuyasha se molestara tan siquiera en preguntármelo, pero sé que el nunca haría eso, ni siquiera por mi. No note lo tarde que estaba ya que la cueva era oscura todo el tiempo y al salir de allí ya estaba demasiado tarde

—¡Oh no! Se me ha hecho tarde –dije preocupada-

—No te preocupes yo te llevo –dijo Koga muy amablemente-

Sentí mucha pena ya que Ayame estaba allí y Koga estaba muy amable conmigo, demasiado diría yo. Ayame no parecía interesada, así que me subí a su espalda y salió a toda prisa del lugar.

En pocos minutos llegamos a la aldea de Kaede, pero ni ella ni Rin estaban en la cabaña, e Inuyasha no estaba cerca de allí tampoco, esto era muy extraño, sabía que hoy había luna nueva así que creí que Inuyasha no saldría ya que no le gusta ser visto como humano. Cuando salí de la cabaña me encontré con Sango

—Sango, ¿Qué haces por aquí a esta hora?

—Eso debería decirte a ti Kagome, ¿Por qué has tardado tanto? –lucia preocupada-

—Estuve con Koga y Ayame después de ayudar los aldeanos, y ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?

—Ven conmigo, hay algo que debo mostrarte –dijo ahora muy seria-

—¿Ocurrió algo? –dije preocupada-

—Solo ven

—Voy con ustedes –dijo Koga preocupado-

—Bien –dijo Sango, seguía muy seria-

Llegamos a su casa y todo estaba a oscuras, Sango me invito a que entrara, y le dijo a Koga que la siguiera dejándome allí sola. Estaba preocupada y no podía pensar en nada que no fuera Inuyasha en problemas, tal vez no me querían contar que algo terrible le había pasado. Creo que me estaba poniendo paranoica, así que fui a ver si los hijos de Sango ya estaban dormidos, pero toda la casa estaba vacía y había un silencio inquietante

—Kagome, ¿Dónde estás?

—Por aquí –le respondí- ¿Dónde están los pequeños y Koga?

—No te preocupes, ven acompáñame

La seguí hasta la puerta trasera, luego me dijo que me diera vuelta mientras la abría. Luego me dijo que me girase y en ese momento, no podía creer lo que veía…

**Inuyasha POV.**

Allí estaba yo, en medio de patio, vestido ridículamente y con aspecto humano queriendo que la tierra me tragase, todos estaban en silencio mientras esperaban a Kagome que ya se había tardado mucho, pero estaba bien ya que Sango apareció con Koga y le contó todo. En un comienzo ese lobo tonto se burlo de mí haciendo señas, pero luego se puso serio y me felicito por mi atrevimiento.

Sango volvió a marcharse y yo sabía para que así que trate de controlarme, en menos de un minuto Sango abrió la puerta trasera mostrando a Kagome con su traje de sacerdotisa dándome la espalda, pensé que sabía todo y no quería ni mirarme, pero Sango le dio una señal y ella se giró quedando totalmente deslumbrada, mientras yo sentía que mi cara no podía estar más roja. Creo que estaba demasiad feliz ya que en poco tiempo salió corriendo hacía mi con lagrimas en sus ojos

—¡SORPRESA! –gritaron todos al unísono

Y Kagome solo se abalanzó contra mí dándome un beso que no me esperaba. Después de que se recompuso, me tocaba decir aquello que tanto me avergonzaba. Me puse de rodillas con mucho esfuerzo ya que ese kimono no era de mi talla.

—Kagome –tome aire- te amo, quiero que seas mi esposa y que tengan muchos hijos conmigo, además de vivir a mi lado por siempre –mire a Shippo quien me guiño un ojo, ya que repetí lo que me había dicho-

—Inuyasha… ¡SI!

Estaba tan emocionado que me levante y la bese como nunca lo había hecho, incluso el reencuentro después de los 3 años que estuvimos separados fue poca cosa en comparación con este momento.

Todos celebraron la gran noticia y festejaron el momento, recibí felicitaciones de todos los que estaban allí, en especial de Koga que me amenazo de robarme a Kagome si no la cuidaba.

—Olvídalo lobo, ella es mía ahora

—Eso crees bestia, sabes que ella aún siente algo por mí

—Ya quisieras –dije en burla

—Basta ustedes dos –dijo Kagome a mis espaldas- Koga ¿creo que a Ayame no le gustaría que la engañaras o si?

—Supongo que no –dijo rindiéndose finalmente-

Al amanecer todos nos despedimos y ahora debía enfrentar aquella lucha que sería el día de nuestra boda…

* * *

**Muchas Gracias por leernos, la próxima semana les traeremos otro ¿Cómo seria…?**


	4. Despedida de solteros

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**

**Tema Del Día: Una noche "inolvidable"**

**Encargada: MsVerisho**

* * *

**¿Cómo sería una noche de solter s?**

Le dolía la cabeza con tal intensidad que no podía soportar, los rayos del sol empezaron a ensañarse en su rostro obligando a recuperar su conciencia y al sentir una respiración tan cerca de su rostro no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y ponerlos como platos al ver a la persona que estaba durmiendo a su lado en un efímero abrazo:

_Koga._

¡¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?!

…..

No podía parar de vomitar, sentía que su cuerpo no resistiría más y no solo se sentía mal física sino mentalmente, después de todo no podía parar de quebrarse la cabeza buscando una explicación, no podía parar el picor de su cabeza.

¡¿Qué demonios pasó anoche?!

_**UN DIA ATRÁS…**_

Kagome se encontraba Nerviosa, más que nadie, la única emoción que podía compararse en este momento era la felicidad pues mañana sería el día más importante; el momento que iniciaría esta etapa que debía enfrentar el resto de su vida: Su boda.

Así es, mañana era el tan esperado día para ambos, por fin unirían sus vidas en la celebración sagrada del matrimonio, ya nada se podría interponer en su relación.

Inuyasha por su lado estaba inquieto, no había visto a Kagome desde hacía casi un mes, y es que a las sacerdotisas se les debe hacer un ritual de purificación y no se le permitía verla hasta mañana.

La joven se encontraba lejos de la aldea, en una cueva para ser mas especifico, con manantiales de agua subterránea y una cosecha que proveía el alimento, no había podido salir, hasta el día de hoy, tenía el día libre para que mañana estuviera relajada, totalmente libre, podía hacer lo que quiera, excepto que no se le permitía ver a Inuyasha. Se encontraba caminando por el bosque, cuando se encuentra con una presencia un tanto perturbadora.

—Pero si eres tú, Kagome. ¿Qué haces por estos lados del bosque tan sola?

—Ayame, que gusto verte, bueno lo que pasa es que mañana me caso, así que estoy en purificación – la lobita al oír las palabras "me caso" sintió un alivio inmenso ya que en cierto modo seguía desconfiando de la Azabache, mas sin embargo al ver la sonrisa de la chica, no pudo evitar animarse por ella

—Ya veo, muchas Felicidades, supongo que vas camino a la celebración.

—¿Eh? ¿Celebración?

—Por supuesto – dice golpeando la palma de su mano con su puño – es costumbre celebrarlo, el día antes de tu boda, que es el último día de tu soltería.

—Ya veo… como una despedida de soltera – al ver la cara de la loba aclaro – así le dicen en la época de la que vengo

—Eh… pues digamos que si, ¿No piensas Celebrarlo?

—Me temo que no tengo nada en mente

—¡Entonces no hay nada más que decir! ¡De eso me encargo yo! – a Kagome le salía una gota de la cabeza mientras veía la emoción de la loba

—Ehh Ayame… ¿Encargarte de que precisamente?

—¡Pues de tu despedida de soltera, Baka! Te prepararé una fiesta inolvidable, casi tanto como la mía – sus ojos brillantes y sus puños abrazados en el aire le hicieron ver la sinceridad de la joven loba y prefirió no contradecirla ni hacerla enojar – nos vemos en la noche en el claro, al lado de la bifurcación* con las grandes rocas.

—Está bien, como digas

—No te preocupes, será una noche para recordar – le dijo guiñando un ojo y salió corriendo a toda velocidad, no sabía por qué, pero Kagome tenía un mal presentimiento

* * *

Al otro lado, se encontraba Inuyasha, estaba de misión con el Monje Miroku exorcizando un demonio en una aldea cercana, una misión fácil, y muy bien paga, se repartirían las ganancias por igual a pesar de las insistencias del monje de que tiene una familia que alimentar

—Vamos Inuyasha, mira que son 3 hijos

—Quien te mando a reproducirte como conejo, además debo llevarle provisiones a Kagome ya que vamos a formar nuestra propia familia – el hanyou no pudo evitar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

—Pero si es cierto que mañana te unes con la señorita Kagome, vamos que yo seré quien los una

—No puedo creer que se te haya olvidado

—Ehh pero si me distraen mis 3 pequeños y… - una presencia los detuvo

—Apesta a lobo… parece que es en tu casa, andando

El par de chicos salió corriendo y se encontraron una gran sorpresa al ver salir de la casa del monje a la Joven Ayame.

—Oh pero que divertido… mejor me voy – dijo la loba con una sonrisa para salir y dejar solo un camino de polvo detrás….

—¿Qué ha pasado, Sango? – Pregunta el monje mientras entra a su hogar seguido de Inuyasha y toma a sus gemelos en sus brazos

—Excelencia, que bueno que ha llegado, le informo que esta noche saldré y se debe quedar con los pequeños

—¿Qué cosas estás diciendo Sanguito? – dijo con cara de horror imaginándose de niñera el solo

—Como Ayame le hará una fiesta de despedida de soltera a Kagome, yo también iré

—¡¿Qué?! – grita el hibrido mientras un monje Miroku trata de calmar a su pequeño en llanto que acaba de despertar su amigo – ¿cómo que Kagome se va de fiesta?, claro y yo acá desesperado esperándola como un tonto

—Ay no seas melodramático – dice agitando la mano restándole importancia – Mejor me voy Yendo, que le ayudaré a Ayame con los preparativos – la morena salió sin más dejando a un extrañado Inuyasha y un confundido Monje…

* * *

No lo podía creer, ¡Ayame si que se había lucido! Un hermoso jardín lleno de pétalos de rosa blanca y botones de cerezo adornaba el ambiente.

—¡Muy bien, Que empiece la fiesta!

No sabía cómo pero Ayame invito a MUCHAS chicas a la despedida, muchas eran desconocidas, incluso se sorprendió de ver a la pequeña Rin, cosa que la Loba excuso diciendo que todas las mujeres estaban invitadas y Rin ya no era una niña… entre música, juegos y demás, la joven sintió mucha sed y Ayame le ofreció una deliciosa Bebida, muy dulce

—Esta deliciosa, pruébala Sango – dijo ofreciéndole un trago a su eufórica amiga que se lo bebió de un sorbo

—Oigan es un licor, no deberían tomarlo tan rápido porque es muy engañosa – pero no la escuchaban, el delicioso sabor de la bebida junto con la poca capacidad con la bebida de las jóvenes las convirtió en unas ebrias rebeldes

—¡Vamos Sango! ¡Es hora de mostrarles como se baila! HIP

—¡Andando Kagome! – a la pobre loba se le vino a la cabeza que esto iba a ser un pequeño caos…

* * *

Los dos Hombres estaban más que disgustados, uno por que su pequeño estaba dando dificultades para dormirse, el segundo sentía una ira extrema porque estaba allí cuidando a unos pequeños mientras su prometida andaba de fiesta.

—Por fin se ha quedado dormido

—Vaya, no entiendo como soportas estos chiquillos Miroku, son tan agotadores

—Inuyasha, entiendo que estés enojado, pero no es razón para desquitarse con los pequeños

—¡Es que no es justo! Si ella está de fiesta lo mínimo es que yo este divirtiéndome también, Pero ¡todo es culpa de ese lobo! ¿Cómo no es capaz de amarrar a su mujer?

—¿Por qué no te diviertes tu también? Qué te parece si nos vamos de cacería

—Me parece bien, quisiera comenzar por un lobo jejeje

5 Minutos después habiendo dejado a los pequeños al Cuidado de Shipou, se dirigían a la cueva del lobo, mientras en la aldea, un visitante se extrañaba de que no hubiera nadie, y decidió ir a buscar a su protegida…

* * *

En medio de la fiesta, Kagome estaba cantando mientras sango danzaba haciendo piruetas, Ayame se había rendido y había decidido dejarse llevar por el ambiente. Solo fueron interrumpidos cuando una aldeana Grito:

—¡Ay por Dios!, ¡qué guapo! – la mirada de todas se dirigió al recién llegado, cabellos largos plata, unos hermosos ojos miel, uñas afiladas y una piel marmolea contrastada con unas líneas y una luna en su frente.

—¿Acaso no es el amo Sesshomaru?- Pregunta una "animada" Rin después de haber tomado ese rico ponche que tanto le había gustado a Kagome-san - ¡Señor Sesshomaru! ¡Venga con nosotras!

—Rin ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Has bebido? – pregunta un serio pero preocupado Yokai, al ver a su protegida "pasada de tragos"

—No le ha pasado nada – se acerca una loba y lo toma del brazo, estaba a punto de romperla en pedazos cuando su otro brazo es atacado

—¡Cuñado! ¡Qué emoción que estés con nosotras! – una Kagome con las mejillas sonrosadas y el cabello en punta lo estaba tomando por sorpresa "¿_acaso esa es la mujer de mi hermano?, menuda sorpresa, está completamente ebria"_

—¡Pero qué bien! Hipa Sango apareciendo – no está de más que un hombre guapo nos acompañe

—Que insolentes son – decía un monstruo verde escondido detrás de los arbustos – tienen suerte de que mi amo bonito no las haya matado de inmediato. "_el amo se ha vuelto muy bondadoso"_

—Vámonos Rin, esto no es lugar para una niña como tu

—¡Pero Amo, si la fiesta apenas comienza! – EL yokai se sorprendió de la desobediencia de la joven y antes de poder protestar – Vamos ¿Por qué no se queda a divertirse con nosotros?

—¡Si! - Gritaron todas las mujeres y entre un montón de Gritos, cientos de manos vinieron a abrazarlo, notó a su "cuñada" también tocando demasiado, se dio cuenta que no podía discutir mas y en un santiamén desapareció.

Las chicas se sintieron desoladas, pero luego de un alegre grito de Kagome

—¡LA FIESTA DEBE CONTINUAR!

"_Estúpida humanas, correrá sangre por permitir que Rin este en estas situaciones"_

Y es que aunque no lo haya admitido, el gran Sesshomaru sintió miedo…

* * *

Inuyasha había llegado a la cueva del lobo y después de golpear a un par de lobos había logrado llegar a su objetivo

—Mira perro, Ayame puede ser mi mujer, pero es el ser mas terco y obstinado.

—Que pulgoso tan inútil, mira que permitirle hacer una fiesta con mi futura esposa

—No seas inmaduro, déjala disfrutar

—Recuerden que también esta Sango con ellas, así que estoy Koga, Inuyasha solo está preocupado por Kagome

—Hmp – Fue la respuesta del Orgulloso hibrido

—Ya veo. ¿Entonces porque no la buscas?

—¿Por qué habría venido a ti, si supiera de antemano en donde se encuentran?

—Inuyasha, recuerda que no puedes verla hasta el día de mañana – comenta el monje y el Hanyou casi se infarta de recordarlo

—Bueno – interrumpe el lobo – Después de la media noche ya es mañana, además, no quiero que Ayame se meta en problemas, ella tiende a ser muy "alegre en las fiestas" irés con ustedes

—Como quieras lobo

—Sigamos su olor, andando perro, monje– menciona el aludido

Lo que ellos no sabían es que Ayame ya tenía pretendido que irían a buscarlas, así que junto a Sango habían dejado un falso rastro de olor que los llevaría a un bosque.

Después de seguir el rastro, Inuyasha Sintió una molestia en su olfato, al igual que el lobo, de repente se encontraba solo y oyó la voz que mas extrañaba

—Inuyasha, he estado esperándote

—Kagome, tu…

—No te preocupes, ya es más de la media noche así que la clausula ha terminado, hoy es el día de nuestra boda

—Kagome, no sabes cuánto te extrañé – dijo tomando su cintura y acercando sus labios

—Shhh, no digas nada más – y se unieron en un beso apasionado.

—Ayame ¿Dónde estabas metida? -

—Perdóname Koga yo…

—Está bien loba traviesa, imagine que estabas haciendo una fiesta, pero parece que ha sido una simple reunión, me tenías preocupado

—Perdóname por favor, no quería molestarte – lo abrazo tomando su cintura y acerco sus labios

—Está bien, ahora solo bésame - y se unieron en un beso apasionado.

Un rato después dos personajes observaban la extraña escena y el menor no pudo evitar comentar

—Idiotas, no puedo creer que hayan caído bajo el hechizo de hongo de la ninfa, el humano cayo desmayado de inmediato, pero en los seres sobrenaturales les causa una ilusión hasta agotar sus energías.

—Vámonos Jaken, Después vendré a matar a mi hermano.

Y es que Sesshomaru no podía entender que le pasaba a todo el mundo, unas humanas tontas, bien, un hermano débil que se deja poseer por una ninfa, bien, pero verlo abrazado durmiendo junto a ese lobo, aun sabiendo que fue de seguro por una ilusión, no quería verlo en un par de siglos...

Horas más adelante, nuestros confundidos personajes, aun sin recordar lo ocurrido solo pensaban una cosa

"_Que Kagome/Inuyasha no se entere de esto"_

Y solo queda rogar, que al menos, la luna de miel si la recuerden.

* * *

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el elixir para que el escritor siga adelante. Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**Para quienes no sepan:**_

_***Bifurcación: División del camino, en este caso del claro.**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo!**_


	5. La Esperada boda

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**_

_**Tema Del Día: Una boda y un amor oculto**_

_**Encargado: Andrés Hale**_

* * *

**Una dramática boda donde los novios no son el centro de atención**

Tras todo lo acontecido desde la propuesta de matrimonio de Inuyasha a Kagome una noche de luna nueva, el ritual de purificación de nuestra sacerdotisa y su interesante despedida de soltera junto con otros eventos para recordar, al fin llegó el día que todos esperaban con ansias, la gran boda se celebraría hoy. La mañana de ese día, todo se encontraba casi listo para lo que iba a suceder a la puesta del sol…

_**DOS AÑOS Y ALGUNOS MESES ATRÁS…**_

**Miroku POV.**

Hace un año que Inuyasha regresó por el pozo dejándonos con un simple _"Kagome se encuentra bien"_, al parecer lograron destruir la perla de Shikon, y cada uno regreso a su respectivo tiempo; desde ese momento Inuyasha se volvió un poco solitario y no le agrada hablar del tema.

Desde que todo lo referente a Naraku terminó, las aldeas se encuentran muy tranquilas y solo hay problemas con unos pocos demonios que invaden casas y palacios, de los cuales nos encargamos Inuyasha y yo. Sango se convirtió en mi esposa y juntos decidimos formar una familia que comenzó siendo bendecida con gemelos.

—¿Excelencia hacia dónde te diriges hoy? –Preguntó Sango-

—Hoy tengo que purificar el palacio que se encuentra en la colina, tal vez pueda pedir alimento suficiente para nuestra familia, ahora que necesitamos más –dije sonriente-

—Esta bien, sea cuidadoso –dijo y me despidió con un beso-

—Lo seré

Partí hacía donde Inuyasha acostumbraba a estar para que nos marcháramos hacia el palacio, una vez allí, los guardias del palacio nos contaron que la hermosa hija del terrateniente había sido poseída por un espíritu mientras se encontraba dando un pequeño paseo por los alrededores y que estaba tratando de acabar con su familia para ser la única heredera de toda la fortuna. Sin esperar más, me dirigí hacia el interior del palacio.

—Inuyasha, espérame aquí, si necesito apoyo te llamaré –le dije mientras avanzaba-

—Bien, estaré aquí esperando –respondió indiferente como era costumbre desde que todo terminó-

Al entrar en el palacio se podía sentir una fuerza maligna que iba aumentando mientras nos íbamos acercando a la habitación de la joven, el guardia que me acompañaba solo me llevo hasta la puerta ya que temía entrar y salir herido, así que le permití marcharse mientras hacía mi trabajo.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres? –Me respondieron desde dentro, sin duda esa no era la voz de una joven común, era obvio que estaba poseída-

—Vengo a rescatar a la chica de tus garras malvado espíritu

—Y piensas que va a ser sencillo terminar conmigo, estás muy equivocado –dijo en burla-

—Ya lo veremos –abrí la puerta de golpe y lance un pergamino sagrado hacia el punto donde la energía maligna estaba más concentrada, di en el blanco y la joven quedo allí petrificada-

—¡¿Qué me has hecho?! –dijo gritando-

—Así podre acabar contigo sin problemas –comencé a hacer algunos rezos y el espíritu agonizante fue purificado dejando a la hermosa joven desmayada caer en mis brazos- ¿Te encuentras bien? –le dije mientras se despertaba-

La joven recupero la conciencia e inesperadamente me abrazó fuertemente entre sollozos.

—¡Muchas gracias! Joven monje, no sabe lo mucho que he sufrido –dijo mientras lloraba desconsolada- yo solo salí a dar una vuelta y ese espíritu tomo mi cuerpo dejándome sola en las oscuridad

—Todo está bien -dije para consolarla-

—¿Cómo puedo agradecerle?, pídame lo que quiera –dijo mientras se recomponía- ¡ya sé!, hágame su esposa –dijo de repente-

—¡¿MI ESPOSA?! –Dije sorprendido- lo siento pero yo ya tengo esposa y un hermoso par de gemelos

—Oh, lo siento por mi atrevimiento –dijo disculpándose- pero, si algún día no es feliz con su esposa, aquí estaré esperándole joven monje –dijo de forma picara-

—Y yo que pensaba que los problemas habían terminado –dije para mi mismo-

Salí del lugar e Inuyasha ya no se encontraba por allí, tal vez había sentido que la presencia había desaparecido por lo que se marcho antes. Me dirigí hacia donde el terrateniente y le explique que ya su hija se encontraba bien.

—¿Cómo puedo pagarte? –dijo el terrateniente dichoso-

—Solo pido algo de arroz y otros víveres para mi amigo y yo

—Toma todo lo que necesites –dijo señalándome con su mano el lugar donde guardaba todas sus reservas-

Tome pocas cosas ya que no podía llevar mucho estando solo y regresé a casa. Al llegar noté que Sango estaba un poco malhumorada.

—¿Pasa algo? –le pregunté-

—Es solo que cuidar a dos pequeños te puede sacar de quicio–dijo un poco cansada-

—Lo siento por no ayudarte con los pequeños, pero ya que estoy aquí y tenemos suficiente alimento, supongo que puedo ayudarte a cuidarlos –dije alegre-

Parecía tranquilizarle la idea por lo que me sonrió y me dio un beso. Los días pasaron y como le prometí, le ayude a cuidar los pequeños. Un día Sango se marchó a entrenar en la mañana ya que decía estar perdiendo práctica, así que me correspondía a mí cuidar todo el día de los pequeños. Debo admitir que eran muy enérgicos, ese día casi termino loco, pero al menos Sango se encontraba de regreso.

—¿Qué tal el día? –pregunto curiosa-

—De maravilla, para recordar –respondí, mi cabeza quería explotar-

—¡Que bien!, porque Kohaku quiere entrenar y me pidió que lo ayudara por el resto de la semana –dijo entusiasmada-

—¡Genial! –voy a morir, pensé-

Sango se marchaba cada día en la mañana y no regresaba hasta que el sol se estaba ocultando, y yo cada día me replanteaba la idea de morir en un misterioso accidente. Hasta que el último día no pude contenerme, así que espere que Sango regresara, y al hacerlo comencé con mi confesión.

—Sango tenemos que hablar, ya no puedo más –dije exhausto- tienes que ayudarme, no soporto cuidar a los pequeños solo.

—Creo que ahora vez lo difícil que es ser una madre, pero no puedo parar de entrenar ahora, aun no he recuperado la práctica y Kohaku aún necesita ayuda

—Entonces me dejaras morir –dije molesto-

—Sabias lo difícil que era ser padre, acaso solo pensabas en tener hijos y marcharte –dijo en su defensa-

—No, pero esta es la labor de la madre, no del padre –dije irritado-

—Entonces tal vez no estés listo para ser un padre –dijo ahora molesta-

—Entonces no debería estar aquí –dije furioso-

—Allí esta la puerta –dijo con lagrimas en sus ojos por la ira-

—¡Entonces Adiós! –salí sin rumbo alguno-

Llegue a la base de una colina y me tumbe allí a relajarme un poco y pensar en lo que había pasado.

—¿Ocurrió algo? –Dijo una chica a mis espaldas-

—¿Quién eres? –Me gire sorprendido, al verla mejor reconocí a la hermosa hija del terrateniente que vivía coincidencialmente en esta misma colina -¿Qué hace por aquí?

—Estaba de paseo cuando lo vi llegar algo molesto, así que pase a saludarle

—Está bien, ¿Cómo has estado? –pregunte para iniciar una conversación común-

—Vayamos al grano, aún no le he pagado por ese gran favor que me hizo –dijo inesperadamente-

—¿De que está hablando? –Dije sin entender a que iba todo esto-

—Mi propuesta aún esta en pie joven monje, puedo hacerlo feliz, solo deseo que usted este conmigo –dijo de forma picara-

—Lo siento pero yo tengo esp… -me beso sin dejarme terminar de hablar, estaba tan molesto con Sango que no la detuve- al menos dime tu nombre

—Mi nombre es Yura, ahora ven conmigo -me deje llevar, solo quería olvidar los problemas, no sabía lo que hacía-

Vi que ella iba en serio, y no podía dejar de sentirme mal, así que cuando llegamos a su habitación y se retiro para "ponerse cómoda", me fui del lugar y me dirigí a casa para disculparme con Sango por lo que le había dicho, al resolver todo, nos abrazamos y decidí molestar un poco, terminando con una bofetada suya como era costumbre "al parecer ni siendo mi esposa, puedo hacerlo". Todo termino bien y continuamos con nuestras vidas, con algunos problemas pero nada importante, además no volví a saber nada de aquella joven…

_**DE REGRESO A LA ACTUALIDAD…**_

Conforme avanzó el día todos los invitados comenzaron a llegar a la boda del hibrido con la sacerdotisa, Koga y Ayame junto con la tribu de lobos llegó al sitio, Kaede, Rin, Jinenji y todos los conocidos de la pareja llegaron también al lugar, hasta el gran Sesshomaru junto con Jaken observaban a lo lejos con curiosidad oculta entre sus serios rostros.

Kagome quería que todo pareciese a aquellas bodas de su era, así que les explicó a todos como debía de ser, claro sin los anillos, pero con el mismo sentimiento.

Llegó el momento que todos esperaban y allí se encontraba Inuyasha junto a Miroku (quien iba a encargarse de unir a la pareja), en medio del campo decorado de flores que había tras de una nueva cabaña que había construido Inuyasha con sus propias manos, para vivir allí junto a Kagome. Inuyasha estaba vestido con un traje ornamental que le había regalado Kaede, hecho por ella misma junto con Rin, para que la boda fuera tradicional, estaba tan nervioso que su ya rojiza cara, contrastaba con su vestimenta oscura.

Dentro de la cabaña se encontraban Sango y Kagome terminando de prepararse para comenzar con el evento…

Todo quedó en silenció y tras algunas pequeñas explosiones y hermosas ilusiones producto del pequeño Shippo, Kagome salió de su cabaña con un traje tradicional que dejo a todos perplejos ante su belleza, se dirigió hacia Inuyasha sonrojada y lista para el gran momento, Sango se ubicó junto a los invitados dichosa del trabajo que había hecho. La boda dio inicio y tras todos los rezos del monje, dijo las últimas palabras que Kagome le pidió que mencionara para terminar la ceremonia:

—Inuyasha, ¿aceptas a Kagome para que sea tu esposa?

—Acepto –respondió de inmediato-

—Kagome, ¿aceptas a Inuyasha como tu esposo?

—Acepto –respondió dichosa

—Si alguien se opone a esta unión que hable ahora o guarde silencio para siempre –dijo el monje a punto de finalizar-

—¡Al fin te encuentro! –Dijo una joven desde la multitud de invitados-

Todos se quedaron en silencio y se giraron sorprendidos ante aquella respuesta. El monje reconoció aquella voz.

—Joven Yura, ¿Qué hace usted aquí?

—Creo que sabe muy bien porque estoy aquí, aun no te he pagado por tus servicios y aquel día me dejaste sola deseándote a mi lado –dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento-

—Excelencia ¿Qué esta pasando? –Dijo Sango sorprendida al ver que su esposo reconocía aquella mujer-

—Es una larga historia –Dijo el monje tratando de explicarse-

—No hay nada que explicar, tú debes ser su esposa ¿no? –Dijo Yura, en tono de burla-

—Yo debería ser tu esposa, no ella –dijo Yura al monje, segura de si misma-

—… -el monje no tenía palabras para responder-

—¿De que está hablando? –Sango exigía una explicación-

—No me debes nada, vete de aquí, yo amo a mi esposa –dijo el monje al fin-

—Si la amaras me hubieses detenido cuando te bese ese día –respondió Yura sonriente-

—¿La besaste? ¿Cuándo? ¿Por qué? –Sango no podía creer lo que escuchaba-

—Así es, nos besamos, y luego estuvimos a punto de estar juntos, pero decidió marcharse –dijo Yura triunfante-

Todos estaban impactados por el hecho, incluso Inuyasha y Kagome habían olvidado que aquel era su día tan especial, toda la atención se centro en aquel trio en busca de una explicación. Sango llena de ira estaba a punto de marcharse con lagrimas en sus ojos y el corazón roto, pero Miroku la detuvo y antes todos aquellos oídos expectantes le conto todo lo que ocurrió, naturalmente Inuyasha recordó aquel día en el cual se había marchado del lugar al no soportar la soledad de no estar junto a Kagome, lo que hizo que la abrazara fuertemente.

Cuando todo quedo claro, Sango dirigió toda su ira hacia aquella joven que amenazaba con arruinar la felicidad de su familia. Yura se había quedado sin explicaciones y era presa fácil de aquella cazadora que acabaría con ella. Ante la sorpresa de todos Miroku la detuvo ya que hacerle daño solo causaría problemas con el terrateniente, así que para vengarse Sango beso apasionadamente al monje ante Yura para que esta se marchara de allí. Yura furiosa quiso arrebatarle el monje para demostrar que ella valía más:

—Yo puedo hacerlo mej… -pero recibió un golpe inesperado en su rostro por parte de Sango que no se había apartado aún del monje-

Lastimada y sabiendo que había perdido la batalla, la joven se marchó del lugar a toda prisa, no sin antes amenazar con volver y contarle todo a su padre. A nadie pareció importarle y en medio de la confusión, Sango regreso hacia su lugar con los invitados y dijo en voz alta:

—¡Que siga la boda!

Todos gritaron al unísono y la boda siguió su curso

—¿En donde iba? –dijo el monje aún perdido-

—Creo que era hora del beso –dijo Kagome sonrojada-

—Bien, los declaro marido y mujer –dijo finalmente el monje- Inuyasha puedes besar a la novia

Inuyasha y Kagome se unieron en un gran beso que levanto la emoción de los invitados, dando por terminada una parte de la historia que nadie jamás olvidaría y una boda cuyos problemas solo fortalecieron el amor entre las parejas…

* * *

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el ánimo para que el escritor siga adelante. Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**La próxima semana los sorprenderemos con la primera parte de un especial humorístico**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo!**_


	6. Este no es mi cuerpo I

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**_

_**Tema Del Día: Una Aventurilla inesperada I**_

_**Encargado: MsVerisho**_

* * *

_**Como seria si Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se enfrentaran a un demonio inusual parte I**_

_**Sesshomaru POV**_

Aburrido, perfectamente podía definir con esa simple palabra la idea de visitar a mi pupila en esa aldea llena de aberrantes humanos, tan débiles y tan inútiles, espero poder alejar a Rin pronto de ese chiquero y mostrarle el mundo con el gran Sesshomaru.

Cada mes la visito, hoy le llevo un Kimono nuevo para vestir, y es que crece tan rápido, pero los estúpidos humanos no notan estos cambios con su vista inferior, por lo que prefiero llevarle prendas que le sirvan en vez de esperar que ellos noten que las prendas que usan ya le quedan chicas. Además que prefiero que vista las mejores sedas y tejidos de la mejor calidad.

—¿Que ese no es Inuyasha amo bonito?- me giro a ver al tonto de mi hermano luchando contra un demonio de rango medio y noto que no se lo están dejando fácil

—Vaya Inuyasha – digo al acercarme – definitivamente eres muy débil, un simple monstruo de primer nivel te está dejando por los suelos, no deberías llamarte hijo de mi padre

—¡Cállate Sesshomaru! – Me dice con furia en sus ojos – ya verás que lo destruiré con blandir mi espada una vez.

—No te creas Hanyou – Interrumpe la criatura – ni siquiera este – me señala – que es un Yokai podría tocarme una escama.

—¡Hmp! Como te atreves a comparar al gran Sesshomaru con alguien de tu nivel – interrumpe mi servidor – Ya quisieras que el amo bonito se fijara en un bastardo como tu

—¡Bastardo! Ya me has enfurecido, ¿sabes qué? Los destruiré a ambos aun si me atacan a la vez

—¡¿Cómo te atreves?!

—Estúpido

Comentamos Inuyasha y yo respectivamente para lanzarle nuestros ataques de garras, pero cuando lo tocamos una luz nos golpeo y nos lanzo al suelo, cuando me recupere me sentí mucho más débil que antes y al mirar al demonio, vi que no se encontraba.

—Cobarde, nos lanzo un ataque para debilitarnos y poder escaparse – un clic salto en mi mente al sentir mi voz extraña y ver mi cuerpo en frente mío

—¿Sesshomaru? ¿Por qué tengo estas garras tan extrañas y me estoy viendo de frente? No me digas que…

—No puede ser – dije mirando mis garras, mi cabello, tocando mis orejas y entendiendo por qué me sentía tan débil, este no es mi cuerpo

—Cambiamos de cuerpos

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *las aves salen volando y todos se miran en el pueblo imaginando a que inocente victima estarían atacando*

—Hermano – dice Inuyasha con una mirada socarrona y una sonrisa saliendo de mi rostro – si que gritas como una niña

—Tonto – dije mirándolo seriamente haciéndole caer en su error – el que grita como niña eres tú – y su sonrisa se borro de inmediato.

* * *

No puedo creer en qué momento llegue a este punto, una visión inferior, un olfato mínimo, unas garras débiles y para rematar me encuentro caminando por que el ínfimo cuerpo de mi estúpido hermano no tiene la capacidad de volar.

La situación se resume así, Inuyasha es muy débil por lo que carece de mi velocidad y mis herramientas de transporte, y mi cuerpo es tan fuerte que Inuyasha no lo puede controlar por que se saldría de control. Estamos caminando totalmente despacio porque no podemos controlar el cuerpo del otro, al ritmo de los … humanos…

*suspiro* —Maldito demonio, cuando lo encuentre lo hare pagar por hacerme mitad humano

—¡Deja de quejarte tonto! No creas que me encanta estar en tu cuerpo

—Te has convertido en un Yokai, todos envidiarían tener tu oportunidad, en cambio yo, rebajado a estar a tu nivel…

—Eres un pedazo de… - se detuvo de repente

—¿Qué pasa?

—Kagome se acerca, ¿acaso no la escuchas?

—Yo no oigo nada, genial, parezco con el oído de un cachorro recién nacido. – me miro serio pero pareció ignorar mi comentario

—¿Qué hacemos? ¿Le contamos?

—Claro que no idiota, nadie debe saber que estoy en tu cuerpo

—Como si me encantara lucir como un prepotente y egocentrista con apariencia de mujer

—¡¿Cómo me dijiste?! – lo peor es que si lo ataco no solo me atacaría a mí mismo, obviamente la diferencia de poder es muy grande

—Sí, mírate, cabello largo y tu rostro tiene líneas de maquillaje. ¡Pareces una niña! – ¿ese estúpido me estaba insultando?

—¡Mira Bastardo, tu cabello es igual de largo que el mío y tu eres el que grita como mujer! – me sorprendo verme a mí mismo gritando aunque sea en otro cuerpo y perdiendo la paciencia en vez de matar al idiota que tenia al frente, obviamente eso no sucederá.

—¡Amo Sesshomaru! – Jaken aparece de la nada, no recordaba que ha debido de salir volando en la pelea – Disculpa amo bonito, casi no los encuentro

—Está bien Jaken – le digo y él me mira prepotente

—No hablo con tigo sino con el amo – dice para girarse hacia "mi"

—¿Ah? Si – dijo con rostro de distracción mi cuerpo - lo lamento, estaba con Inuyasha. – ¿Acaso le sonrió el retardado?

—Gran Sesshomaru – interrumpo, él me mira con gesto reprobatorio sabiendo que esas no serian sus palabras exactas – continuemos buscando al monstruo para terminar con esto, de repente sentí un olor conocido.

—¡Inuyasha! - Aparece la humana y me da un efusivo abrazo, no es que me sienta muy cómodo con ello así que la retiro inmediatamente

—¿¡qué te pasa idiota!? ¿Por qué la apartas así? – ¿cómo se atreve a defender a una humana con tal emoción en mi cuerpo?

—Inuyasha, ¿Qué te pasa? – me pregunta confundida la humana y con solución salina a punto de salir de sus ojos, Bah en que lio me metí

—Perdónalo Kagome, es un tonto y no sabe lo que hace – dijo mi cuerpo y ¡maldición! Con las mejillas sonrojadas, la chica lo miro extraño

—¿Sesshomaru? ¿Me estas defendiendo?

—Claro que no tonta, solo esta alucinando con el golpe – interrumpi salvando mi dignidad

—¿¡A ti que te pasa idiota!? - Me sorprendió su reacción admito, las mujeres humanas (al menos esta) pueden no ser tan inofensivas

—No te atrevas a llamarme idiota otra vez o te asesino – dije con rabia por su atrevimiento, hablarme así a mi… mi hermano me miro con una sonrisa oculta, sentí que algo estaba mal y no sé porque pero algo en la mirada de la humana me dio escalofríos.

—¡ABAJO! – Solo sentí mi cuerpo golpeando con una intensidad incontrolable el suelo y la oscuridad del mismo…

Abrí los ojos y me entro la luz ¿Qué paso?

—Te desmayaste – responde mi cuerpo a mi pregunta silente – eres un debilucho, mira que perder la conciencia por el golpe

—Cállate, te recuerdo que es tu cuerpo el que se desmaya

—Te equivocas, nunca me he desmayado antes por el rosario – con que fue el rosario… bueno honestamente mi cuerpo nunca se había golpeado tan torpemente contra el suelo, supongo que en mi conciencia el golpe me dopo

—Pobre sumiso, te controlan con un collar como un perro

—Tú eres el que se convierte en uno – responde con sarna mi cuerpo

—Al menos no es uno débil e indefenso con un collar anti pulgas…

—Sesshomaru, llego Rin – Los dos detuvimos nuestra pelea al ver a la pequeña entrar, le hice señas al habitante de mi cuerpo para que la reciba como yo

—Hola pequeña Rin, como has crecido – Dijo mientras sobaba su cabeza con una expresiva sonrisa, una gota salió de la niña y sentí las venas palpitar en mi frente, si no me controlo, la sangre de demonio de este Hanyou se saldrá de control; la pareja de Inuyasha se me acercó y me habla en susurros, como si yo no tuviera la capacidad de escucharlo desde mi posición, o al menos mi cuerpo y su habitante.

—Sesshomaru se está comportando algo "rarito" - ¿rarito? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno cuando te trajimos emm … inconsciente – me miro sonrojada y con arrepentimiento, la incite a continuar

—No solo se ofreció a llevarte cargado - ¿Qué hizo qué? – sino que también se la paso todo el camino halagándote y diciendo que tenias suerte de tener a alguien como yo y no estar como el vaga mundos que es el creyéndose el rey del mundo – oh como se atrevió ese Idiota

—¡Óyeme pedazo de inútil! – Grite llamando la atención de todos – Eres un inepto para todo, ni siquiera sabes seguir un plan

—¿Qué te pasa molestia? ¿Acaso no eres tú el tontillo que se desmayo por un golpecito?

—Mi cuerpo es débil, soy un simple Hanyou – me defendí atacándolo a él, o al parecer de los demás, a mi mismo.

—¡Al menos no eres un monstruo frio y sin sentimientos como yo!

—¡Tú te comportas! Yo soy una bestia sentimental y débil

—¿Sentimental? Eso es de chicas y ¡el que tiene apariencia de una soy yo!

—¿Tu? ¡Si yo soy el que grita como niña y me acuesto con lobos! – se hizo un silencio sepulcral y todas las miradas se dirigieron a mi o al menos a este cuerpo, mi cuerpo me miraba con los ojos abiertos y las mejillas a punto de explotar

—¿De qué hablas Inuyasha? – dijo la mujer con mirada aterradora hacia "mi"

—No puedo creer que lo hayas dicho, ¡Cierra mejor la boca! – mi "hermano" me suplicaba con la mirada no decir nada, ahh pero esta será la venganza por haberme dicho femenino

—Que el día de la boda yo estaba durmiendo con el lobo de la tribu - mire y señale mi cuerpo – y tú me viste

La mujer me miraba con ganas de asesinarme– Inuyasha, ¿¡podrías explicarme que paso!?

—Te lo explico después de derrotar a un monstruo con mi hermano. Ahora es hora de irnos Sesshomaru – lo mire con la victoria en mis ojos, después de todo, para cuando regresemos yo ya no seré este cuerpo

—Tiene Razón, debemos derrotar al demonio – al parecer vio su derrota y opto por rendirse – pero antes… - ¿eh? – Rin, te mostrare como se hacen los niños

—¡QUE! - una asombrada humana y un petrificado Jaken los miraron salir mientras la niña se preguntaba a que se refería… yo simplemente espero tener de vuelta mi cuerpo para por fin convertirme en hijo único.

* * *

_**¿Y bien? ¿Cómo les pareció el POV del Gran Sesshomaru?, esperemos ver la próxima semana la visión de Inuyasha y como logran librarse de este infame problema.**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el ánimo para que el escritor siga adelante. Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**En el próximo capítulo daremos por finalizada esta aventura contenida en nuestro especial.**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo!**_


	7. Este no es mi cuerpo II

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**_

_**Tema Del Día: Una Aventurilla inesperada II**_

_**Encargado: Andrés Hale**_

* * *

_**Como seria si Sesshomaru e Inuyasha se enfrentaran a un demonio inusual parte II**_

_**Inuyasha POV**_

Es un día como cualquier otro, Kagome se encuentra aprendiendo sobre hierbas medicinales de nuevo. Miroku y Sango están pasando un día libre con sus hijos, y Shippo esta donde Kaede ayudándole con algunas cosas así que estoy completamente solo y aburrido, por lo que salgo a dar una vuelta hasta que siento un olor poco común y una presencia maligna así que me dirijo hacia el lugar del que proviene.

—¿Quién anda allí? –pregunté mientras sujetaba colmillo de acero por si lo necesitaba-

—¿Quién se atreve a molestarme mientras descanso? –dijo una voz en el bosque-

—Yo soy quien hace las preguntas, ¡muéstrate! –lo reté-

—Ah pero si eres un simple Hanyou –dijo la voz-

—¿Qué dijiste? –dije molesto- te mostrare lo que este simple Hanyou es capaz de hacer, sal de una buena vez

Del bosque salió una enorme criatura con forma de reptil y armadura, en sus manos llevaba una especie de báculo.

—Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé –dije sonriente-

—Como te atreves a molestar al gran Musaka vas a lamentar el haberme retado -dijo el demonio muy molesto por mi burla-

—Ya lo veremos –lo volví a retar-

Intente sacar a colmillo de acero, pero antes de hacerlo, Musaka me ataco con su báculo por lo que tuve que quitarme antes de que me golpeara, el impacto del báculo contra el piso causo un pequeño sacudón pero eso no sería suficiente para acabar conmigo.

De repente apareció Sesshomaru menospreciando mi poder como siempre lo hacía; después de acabar de discutir con él y luego de que esa lagartija se burlara de nosotros decidimos acabar de una buena vez con él, pero hizo aparecer una luz brillante en cuanto lo atacamos y fuimos lanzados al suelo…

_**UNAS HORAS MÁS TARDE…**_

Genial, simplemente genial… ese maldito demonio nos ha cambiado a Sesshomaru y a mí de cuerpo, además no tenemos ni idea de como regresar a la normalidad; el lado bueno es que al menos ahora puedo sentir lo que es ser un Yokai, es impresionante la fuerza de este cuerpo, pero me es difícil controlarla así que no hare nada estúpido por ahora.

Estábamos en busca de esa lagartija que nos dejo así, después de quedar en ridículo ante Kagome gracias al egocéntrico, frívolo y superficial de Sesshomaru que se encontraba en mi cuerpo, solo me esperaba la muerte cuando regresara a la normalidad, si es que eso ocurría *Inuyasha en el cuerpo de Sesshomaru suspira mientras cae una gota de su cabeza*.

—¡Concéntrate Inuyasha! –Dijo Sesshomaru sacándome de mis pensamientos- desgraciadamente tienes mis habilidades así que úsalas para encontrar el rastro de esa lagartija

—Cállate, en lugar de estar dando órdenes usa mi olfato –respondí-

—Si no fuera tan débil no estaría diciéndote nada tonto –dijo molesto-

Ambos intentamos usar las habilidades de los cuerpos pero al no estar acostumbrados yo me vi abrumado por tantas esencias al mismo tiempo y Sesshomaru estaba frustrado de solo poder sentir algunas pocas, aun así pudimos dar con el débil rastro que había sentido antes mientras me enfrentaba al ese demonio.

—Esta por aquí cerca, puedo sentir su olor –dije-

—Yo también lo puedo sentir pero su presencia sigue lejos de aquí –respondió Sesshomaru-

—Y que estamos esperando ¡Vamos! –Comencé a acelerar el paso-

—Espera inútil, tu estúpido cuerpo no puede igualar la velocidad del mio –dijo mientras se acercaba-

—Podrías dejar de criticar mi cuerpo, yo no estoy dichoso de parecer una mujer –le respondí-

—¿Qué no tienes mejores insultos? –Dijo mientras continuábamos en camino-

—Espera Sesshomaru –me detuve de inmediato

—Y ¿ahora que? –dijo Sesshomaru mientras se detenía-

—Acabo de darme cuenta de algo importante, ¿Cómo vamos atacar a ese demonio si no sabemos como usar nuestras habilidades? –dije pensativo-

—Vaya, veo que estar en mi cuerpo le ha dado a tu cerebro más espacio para pensar. No se me había ocurrido eso –respondió serio de repente-

—¿Es eso un cumplido? –dije con cara de pocos amigos-

—Olvídate de eso, al parecer tendremos que practicar un poco antes de encontrar esa lagartija –dijo ignorando mi pregunta-

Nos tomamos nuestro tiempo para explicar como usar nuestra habilidades físicas y las debilidades que conllevaba usar cada una, pero solo las más básicas, no queríamos enseñar nuestros puntos débiles, después de todo seguimos siendo rivales.

—Me enseñaras como volar -le pregunte curioso-

—Si sigues preguntando tonterías te mandare a volar y no será por una habilidad –dijo molesto-

—Si me lastimas solo le harás daño a tu cuerpo, y recuerda que ahora yo soy el más fuerte –dije sonriente-

—No seas tonto, no hay tiempo para ello, que no te das cuenta que estamos ignorando lo más importante –dijo impaciente-

—¿Y eso es? –dije sin entender-

—Usa tu cerebro o acaso ya se te fundió, tu fuerza se encuentra en colmillo de acero y él no me acepta ¿recuerdas? –dijo haciéndome gestos como si estuviera hablando con un retrasado-

—Al que se le fundió el cerebro fue a ti, que no vez a que ahora estas en mi cuerpo, colmillo no te rechazará –le dije haciendo sus mismos gestos-

—¡Oh! así que ahora puedo usar todo su poder sin problemas –dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa-

Sesshomaru saco a colmillo de su funda y ese no le quemo el brazo "como lo sospeche", pero algo andaba mal, colmillo no se transformaba.

—¿Por qué no te transformas colmillo?, que no vez que soy tu dueño Inuyasha –dijo Sesshomaru a la espada pero esta no sufrió el menor cambio- ¡magnifico! ahora si estamos acabados

—Puede ser porque tienes el cuerpo pero no el espíritu de su dueño, colmillo sabe que no soy yo –le dije como si siempre lo hubiese sabido-

—Entonces úsala tu –Sesshomaru me lanzó la espada-

Intente atraparla pero cuando la sujete esta me quemó de inmediato

—¡Demonios! ¿Y ahora que hacemos? –dije mientras me miraba la mano.

—Tendremos que atacar solo con el cuerpo –dijo Sesshomaru mientras tomaba a colmillo y lo volvía a meter en la funda-

—¿Y Por qué? No me enseñas a transformarme en perro gigante como siempre lo haces, al menos tendríamos ventaja –dije en burla-

—Con mi cuerpo perfecto y tú tan tonto como siempre –dijo Sesshomaru mientras se tapaba el rostro con su mano "mi mano"- que no vez que con tanto poder perderías el control

—Podrías llevarme atado con una correa –dije para molestarlo-

—Si te sigues burlando de mí…

—Sabes que si me atacas será tu cuerpo quien sufra –le dije triunfante-

—Olvídalo, solo busquemos a ese bastardo y lo acabamos con las habilidades que hemos aprendido uno del otro, eso será suficiente –respondió Sesshomaru y comenzamos a seguir el rastro de nuevo-

Alcanzamos a ese maldito de Mukasa en pocas horas

—¡Oye tu! Será mejor que nos regreses a nuestros cuerpos si no quieres morir –dije al demonio-

—Valla pero mira quienes estan aquí, que les pareció mi pequeño regalo –respondió el demonio-

—Basta de juegos maldita sabandija –Sesshomaru se lanzó al ataque- ¡Garras de acero! *Sesshomaru mandó sus garras al aire pero no pasó nada*

—¿Debería de suceder algo? –respondió el demonio extrañado-

—No seas tonto Sesshomaru que estás haciendo –le reprendí, debo admitir que se sintió bien ver a Sesshomaru fallar al intentar algo-

—Serás idiota, tu técnica no funcionó –me gritó Sesshomaru-

—¡Así no se mueve el brazo tarado!, parece que hubieses dado una bofetada al aire –le grité- fue lo más afeminado que he visto

—Así me enseñaste tú –me respondió-

—Eso no fue lo que te mostré inútil, fue así *Inuyasha hace movimientos con sus manos*

—Es exactamente lo mismo –dijo Sesshomaru rojo de ira-

—Es que tu afeminado cuerpo lo hace ver diferente –me burle-

—Oigan si no les importa tengo mejores cosas que hacer –dijo el demonio- por cierto, si me destruyen no podrán regresar a sus cuerpos

*Ambos hermanos abrieron sus ojos como platos y se imaginaron sus vidas en esos cuerpos*

—¡Eso jamás! –respondimos al unísono-

—Bien, aprovechando que estoy de buen humor les pondré una prueba –dijo el demonio entusiasmado-

—uh? –no entendíamos nada-

El demonio hizó aparecer dos maniquíes, uno igual a Kagome y otro igual a Rin

—Observen, aquí están representadas las personas más importantes para cada uno, solo uno de los maniquíes tiene el hechizo que les puse en su interior, el otro esta vació –el demonio intentaba algo-

—¿Qué pretendes hacer? –dije dudoso-

—Es muy fácil, solo deben elegir a cual de los dos maniquíes golpear, si eligen el que tiene el hechizo, este se romperá y regresaran a sus cuerpos, pero si eligen mal estarán así por siempre

—Y que te hace pensar que vamos a seguir tu juego -dijo Sesshomaru-

—Supongo que es la única opción que tienen –dijo el demonio triunfante- pero para ponerlo más divertido podrán preguntarle a ellas algo que los ayude a elegir, una de ellas solo dice la verdad y la otra solo dice mentiras, pero solo tendrán una oportunidad para preguntar. Los maniquíes comenzaron a cobrar vida…

—Elígeme a mi Inuyasha, yo soy quien tiene el hechizo –decía el maniquí de Kagome-

—No elíjame a mi amo, yo soy la que tiene el hechizo –decía el maniquí de Rin

—¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunté a Sesshomaru-

—Debemos pensar bien que pregunta debemos hacer –Sesshomaru estaba pensativo-

—¿Qué tal si le decimos que nos digan cual es la que tiene el hechizo? –sugerí-

—No seas tonto, solo se señalarían a ellas mismas ya que una dirá la verdad y la otra sabrá que ella no es y nos mentira diciéndonos que es ella la que tiene el hechizo

—Me duele la cabeza –no entendí nada-

—Tu diminuto cerebro no puede pensar tanto no lo fuerces, déjame solucionar esto –dijo Sesshomaru seguro de si mismo-

—¿Qué te hace pensar que no te equivocaras? –le pregunté-

—… -no dijo nada-

—¿Y bueno? –el demonio estaba impaciente-

—Tengo una idea, supongamos que ninguna dice la verdad, no haremos preguntas sino que elegiremos al azar –Sesshomaru parecía seguro-

Sesshomaru fue y tomó dos piedras, las marcó con los nombres de los respectivos maniquís, luego se quito mi chaleco y lo amarro en forma de bolsa introduciendo allí las rocas, gracias a la gran vista de este cuerpo pude ver como sacaba la roca que decía "Rin" ágilmente e introducía otra que decía "Kagome", ¿por qué dejo dos rocas con el nombre de Kagome? ¿Qué planeaba?, el demonio no pareció enterarse de nada.

—Tu no eres el único que puede jugar; aquí hay dos rocas, cada una tiene el nombre de uno de los maniquís, tu elegirás una y luego nosotros nos quedaremos con la segunda, esa será nuestra elección –Sesshomaru estaba sonriente-

— Sesshomaru que planeas –¿Cómo supo que Kagome era la que tenía el hechizo?-

—Solo observa –dijo serio-

—Bueno aquí voy –el demonio no parecía preocupado-

Mukasa introdujo su brazo en el chaleco y como era de esperarse saco una roca que decía "Kagome"

—Jajaja, ¡Yo gané!, su elección será el maniquí de Rin y lastimosamente esta vacío

—Ahora todo tiene sentido –pensé-

—Creo que nosotros ganamos –dijo Sesshomaru triunfante-

—Pero ¿Cómo? –El demonio no entendía nada-

—Sabía que nos jugarías sucio sin importar la que seleccionáramos, en el momento en el que eligiéramos, moverías el hechizo hacía el maniquí que no elegimos, así que por ello descarte la opción de preguntar, observa… -dijo Sesshomaru- Sacó del chaleco la otra roca con el nombre de Kagome y de inmediato salto hacía el maniquí de ella y lo partió a la mitad.

—¡NO ES POSIBLE!, yo nunca pierdo –el demonio no lo podía creer-

—Ahora que el hechizo esta roto es hora de acabar contigo –dijo Sesshomaru- ¡Inuyasha ahora!

Nos lanzamos hacía el demonio y lo atacamos con las habilidades aprendidas uno del otro, Sesshomaru uso mis garras de acero y yo sus garras venenosas, el demonio fue pulverizado y una brillante luz salió de sus restos, me sentía pesado y perdí la conciencia…

Al despertar estaba solo, ¿Dónde estaba Sesshomaru con mi cuerpo?, pero al verme a mi mismo note que estaba en mi cuerpo -¡Al fin!- se acabó esta tortura.

De regreso a casa me encontré con Kagome, quería saludarle pero…

—Inuyasha… ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡Abajo! ¡ABAJOOOOO! *A lo lejos unas aves salen huyendo por un gran temblor*

—¿Qué pasó? –ahora que lo recuerdo…-

—¿Qué fue eso de que dormiste con el lobo de la tribu? –Kagome tenía un aura asesina-

—Emmm… veras… -¿Y ahora que voy a hacer?-

_**Sesshomaru POV.**_

Acabo de despertar y me alegro de saber que estoy de vuelta en mi cuerpo, el inútil de Inuyasha sigue inconsciente, mejor me voy de aquí tengo cosas que arreglar *Sesshomaru sale volando del lugar y se dirige a donde Rin*

—¡Hola amo! ya esta de regreso –me saludó Rin

—Rin, ¿Cómo estas?

—Estoy bien, pero usted amo ¿Se encuentra bien?, esta mañana lucia extraño

—Si… no es nada no te preocupes

—Esta bien, amo y ¿A que se refería con mostrarme como se hacen los niños? *Sesshomaru se queda con la cara en blanco*

—Regresare pronto –me fui del lugar, tal vez cuando regrese dentro de unas semanas ya lo haya olvidado-

Tras este extraño incidente todo regreso a la normalidad, pero no todos tuvieron la misma suerte, ya que Inuyasha sintió todo el poder de la sacerdotisa al explicarle lo sucedido aquella noche y nadie se entero nunca que alguna vez Inuyasha y Sesshomaru cambiaron cuerpos por un día…

* * *

_**Bueno con esto finalizamos el especial, esperamos que les haya gustado y que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como nosotros al escribirlo. Por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el ánimo para que el escritor siga adelante. Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**La próxima semana les traeremos otro interesante capítulo sobre:**_

"_**¿Qué tal si…?"**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo!**_


	8. Ya soy un Adulto!

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**_

_**Tema Del Día: Como convertirse en un hombre**_

_**Encargado: MsVerisho**_

_**Como sería el primer beso de Shipou**_

* * *

_**Shipou POV**_

Acá Shipou reportándose, el demonio zorro más fuerte de la época feudal se está convirtiendo en todo un hombre, sí señor, o al menos eso dijo Miroku antes de que Sango lo golpeara y amordazara; no lo entiendo… bueno creo que lo mejor será contarles lo sucedido para que por favor me ayuden explicando la razón de ello:

Era un hermoso Día en la época Feudal, todo se sentía alegre después de que por fin volviera a la normalidad el ambiente ya que no aparecía un monstruo desde hace rato, Kagome se encontraba desde hace un par de días más que enojada con el perro de Inuyasha, creo que le escuchaba comentarios como "ahora entiendo porque no querías que me quedara con Koga" o "Entre perros se entienden" "cosas de Canes supongo" pero honestamente no entiendo las razones de su enojo, he decidido preguntar:

—Kagome, ¿A qué te refieres con que se le moja la canoa? – abriendo los ojos me miro poniendo cara de disculpa

—Perdona pequeño Shipou, no debí realizar esta clase de comentarios en frente de un niño – ah otra vez con los temas de adultos

—Así es Kagome, además creo que ya he tratado de explicarte que fue lo sucedido – continua la bestia de Inuyasha

—Igualmente no puedes negar que es ilógico que diciendo odiar tanto al lobo te aparezcan esas mañas – dice Sango con sus pequeños en brazos mientras Inuyasha trata de atacarla y es detenida por un Abajo de Kagome

—Vamos Inuyasha, no te enojes, si tú mismo fue quien decidiste confesar lo sucedido en primer lugar – comenta Miroku sobándose la barbilla como pensativo

—Ya explique eso también, fue culpa de Sesshomaru

—No lo culpes a él, sus peleas son tan raras que hasta se estuvieron insultando ellos mismos cuando deberían hacerlo con el otro

—No puedo creer que hayas visto una pelea de ese tipo Kagome – dice Sango entre risas – Mira que llegar a tal extremo de que Sesshomaru quisiera darle la charla a Rin

—Es cierto, ella aun es una niña

—¿La charla? – decidí integrarme a la conversación

—Lo sabrás cuando seas un hombre – responden los 4 a la vez

—¡Yo ya soy un adulto! , soy el primogénito del demonio Zorro, participé en la derrota del demonio Naraku y sus incontables Extensiones sin contar con la cantidad de demonios que enfrentamos en el camino.

—Bueno si eres muy maduro para tu edad, pero aun no eres un hombre – me dice Kagome con un gesto dulce recordándome a mi mamita, ¡Cuánto la extraño a veces!

—¡Pues entonces me convertiré en un hombre! – grite y Salí corriendo al bosque en búsqueda de un rato a solas.

* * *

Debía concentrarme, pienso y pienso que es lo que hacen los adultos que yo no haga, debo convertirme en uno de ellos…

¡Ya lo sé!

Me dirijo hacia la casa del anciano Totosai, ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?: un arma.

Inuyasha tiene su espada, Kagome sus flechas, Miroku tenía aparte de su agujero su báculo y Sango sus herramientas de exterminadora y su boomerang. Yo tengo mis trompitos y honguitos pero son muy débiles así que estoy decidido a ir hacia donde Totosai para que me construya un arma de mis colmillos como la de Inuyasha y su hermano.

* * *

Este es el lugar...

—¿Qué hace un niño como tú en un lugar como este? – me pregunta el anciano de ojos saltones y extremada delgadez. Tomé aire

—Anciano Totosai, he venido hacia su morada en búsqueda de mi consagración como hombre adulto, para ello estoy en búsqueda de un arma forjada de mis propios colmillos de demonio y como a mi compañero Inuyasha le hizo la suya, me parece que usted es la persona indicada para ayudarme. – intenté usar las mejores palabras adultas que me salieran de la boca

—¿Dices que eres compañero de Inuyasha? – dice con los ojos abiertos y yo asiento con efusividad sintiendo que esa referencia le servirá de guía para ayudarme - ¿Quién es Inuyasha?

**[¡PLOP!]**

¿A que se refiere este viejo? ¿En serio no recuerda a Inuyasha?, ¿cómo le hago para que me ayude entonces?, bueno, creo que** él** no es tan fácil de olvidar

—El hermano menor de Sesshomaru

—¡Sesshomaru! ¡El gran demonio perro! Como olvidarlo si amenazó con destruirme sino le construía una espada igual al colmillo de acero – al fin recordó el viejo – pero, ¿qué relación tiene con tu compañero?

**[¡PLOP!]**

¿! Acaso tengo dos chichones* ya!?

—¡Acabo de decirle que es su hermano menor!

—¡Ah claro! El joven y torpe Inuyasha, ¿!como olvidarlo?! – las gotas derramaban en mi cabeza.

—Pero si acaba de olvidarlo…

¡AUCH! No tuve tiempo de gritar cuando el anciano me había golpeado con su martillo en la boca

—¿!Qué le pasa viejo tonto!? ,¿!Por qué me golpea!?- dije con lagrimas en mis ojos mientras me sostenía la boca

—¿Eh? Pues si necesito un colmillo tuyo para hacerte tu herramienta – dijo como si nada mientras sostenía uno de mis colmillos que imagino salió volando por el golpe – dices que eres un demonio zorro, pues entonces ya se que arma hacerte, claro que todo tiene un precio…

¡Al fin termine!

Luego de que me arrancara mi colmillito el anciano me dio una lista de tareas como pago por su trabajo y que a la par serviría como entrenamiento, mientras lo realizaba, este terminaría mi arma, todo para el final de la tarde, esa era la condición que debía cumplir. Así que me puse en la labor: tuve que cortar y recoger muchos leños, subir unos 20 litros de agua al final de la colina, luego de lavar su vaca, debí armar una fogata y poner el agua a hervir en una armazón metálica que tuve que reparar; cuando tuviera todo listo y la temperatura del agua fuera la ideal, lo debería llamar, seguro esta seria para terminar de forjar mi arma suprema.

—Anciano Totosai, todo está listo y el agua esta hirviendo tal como lo solicito

—Justo a tiempo - dice saliendo totalmente sucio, cubierto de tierra y oliendo a azufre, se pasa completamente serio y sigue hacia donde está el agua – la temperatura esta perfecta – dice mientras la toca y luego se mete el dedo a la boca – no tiene impurezas y se nota que viene directa del rio, justo lo que necesitaba.

Así que esto es lo que necesitaba para terminar el arma que me hizo, el agua debe ser perfectamente pura, me pregunto cuál será la capacidad que tendrá mi arma, puede ser como las flechas de Kagome. Me siento satisfecho y miro al viejo terminar su labor…

—¿!QUE CREE QUE ESTA HACIENDO VIEJO COCHINO!?- grito con todas mis fuerzas al ver como ensucia mi agua súper pura con su cuerpo desnudo sumergido en ella

—¿Qué crees? Me doy un baño

—¿y qué paso con la habilidad de purificación de mi súper arma?

—¿Eh? !Ah! tu arma, toma – dice mientras que me arroja algo a la mano

—¿!ESTA BROMEANDO?! !ES UN TROMPO!

—Pues claro, ¿qué esperabas?

—ha tomado mi colmillo y ha prometido crearme una arma para mi

—y eso he hecho, eres un demonio zorro, sus artimañas son su mejor herramienta, por ello te he fabricado un trompo de tu propio organismo con el fin de que se conecte con tigo espiritualmente

—y toda la labor del agua, la madera y la armazón, ¿era para una tonta bañera?

—No puedes culpar a un pobre anciano por no querer alistarse su propio baño, tú mismo has visto cuan laborioso es

—¿Me está diciendo que toda mi labor de entrenamiento y paga era solo para su baño por que le daba pereza?- dije arrastrando las palabras y mordiéndome la lengua

—Así es

**[¡POOM!]**

Salí de ahí sacudiéndome el polvo de las manos, mientras sentí al anciano entre quejas decir algo como que esto era una especia de Deja vú.

Bueno, al menos tengo un trompito nuevo y se siente más ligero y con un aura más poderosa de lo normal, parece que el anciano Totosai si hizo algo bien, pero ¿esto es suficiente para convertirme en un hombre? Y la respuesta salió a mis ojos

Una mujer…

Inuyasha y Miruku, ambos tienen una mujer a la cual proteger y por la que se vuelven más fuertes cada vez, ellos no solo tienen un arma, ellos la usan para proteger a sus mujeres. Por ello la visión de una joven siendo atacada por bandidos fue suficiente para entender que me podre convertir al fin en un hombre.

—¡Detenganse! – dije poniéndome en frente de la hermosa señorita y los bandidos que intentaban agredirme

—¡Mira un Zorrito!

—Mira como temblamos

—Acabemos con él y llevémonos su piel

El comentario de él me molesto, recordándome el incidente con mi padre, definitivamente ellos no tienen derecho a atacar a nadie, me gire a la jovencita

—Me encargare de ellos, no te preocupes

Y sacando mi trompo mágico les golpee fuertemente la cabeza para dejarlos inconscientes, definitivamente es un arma mucho más fuerte y fácil de controlar

—Vaya que eres fuerte, muchas gracias – me dice la linda niña de ojos marrón mientras me estiraba la mano – Soy Mayo por cierto

—Soy Shipou – alcancé a decir antes de que ella plasmara suavemente sus labios contra los míos en un cálido contacto ¿acaso hace calor? Alcance a escuchar unos gritos de los aldeanos

—Me llaman, un placer Shipou, y de nuevo gracias – dice mientras se aleja corriendo y me alza la mano, yo sinceramente no me puedo mover.

—¡Shipou! – miro a mis amigos llamándome y acercándose a mi - ¿Estás bien?

—Si claro, ¡si ya soy un hombre! Acabo de salvar a una joven con un arma que me dio Totosai

—¿Estabas con el anciano? – Pregunta Inuyasha – hace rato que no lo visito, ya se acabara olvidando de mi

—No lo dudes – dije obviando lo sucedido en la tarde

—Te has vuelto muy fuerte Shipou – dice Kagome acercándose y agachándose a mi nivel – has protegido a alguien por tu cuenta, eso es una acción de un hombre – dice sonriéndome y acariciando mi mejilla - ¿ha pasado algo más? Estas rojo.

—Bueno, ella como que me beso… - dije apenado por lo sucedido

—Entonces si te estás convirtiendo en un hombre – dijo Miroku – ya que has besado a una chica solo te falta profundizarlo y hacerle…

No pudo continuar porque sango lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas hasta dejarlo inconsciente y amordazarlo, Entre ella e Inuyasha se lo llevaron a rastras mientras Kagome le decía que trataría de construirle un collar como el que usaba Inuyasha.

No lo entiendo, debieron dejarlo terminar ¿alguien me explica a que se refiere? ¿Qué me falta para convertirme en un hombre por completo?

* * *

*** Chichones son las inflamaciones de los golpes de la cabeza.**

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el ánimo para que el escritor siga adelante. Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**Por favor apóyennos a seguir con el fic, nos gustaría que nos aporten ideas para los OS los que quieran incluir, recordemos que aunque los temas se relacionen todos son solo de un capitulo y en si no narramos una historia sino un conjunto de hechos individuales, por eso ayúdenos, aporten ideas en sus Reviews y compartiremos así una relación más estrecha en la que sus propuestas cuenten y mucho **_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo!**_


	9. La mejor visita

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**_

_**Tema Del Día: Un boleto hacia el pasado**_

_**Encargado: Andrés Hale**_

* * *

_**Como sería si la familia de Kagome y sus amigas visitan el pasado por un día**_

Ya casi han pasado cuatro años desde que Kagome decidió vivir en la era feudal junto con Inuyasha y sus amigos, poco se sabe de lo que ocurrió con su familia desde ese día… Sota el hermano menor de Kagome se encuentra cerca de terminar la preparatoria, él aun vive con su madre y su abuelo donde son visitados en algunas ocasiones por las amigas de Kagome Ayumi, Eri y Yuka para saludar y preguntar si hay noticias sobre Kagome.

_**Sota POV**_

Creo que con esto es suficiente, ya esta muy tarde, debería irme a dormir de inmediato, después de todo mañana tengo examen. El joven Sota se va a su cama desando dormir lo suficiente…

…¿Dónde estoy? –Es un lugar boscoso y se encuentra totalmente en silencio-

—Hola Sota –se escucha la voz de una joven-

—Esa voz –Esa voz es de…- ¿Kagome eres tú? ¿Dónde estas? no te veo

—Estoy aquí tras de ti –dice la voz muy alegremente-

—¡Hermana cuanto tiempo! Te he extrañado tanto –comienzo a llorar de alegría-

—Yo también hermanito, ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Y mamá y el abuelo?

—Estoy muy bien, ya casi termino la preparatoria, mamá se encuentra bien pero te extraña y el abuelo esta un poco enfermo pero igual de imparable, dime ¿Cómo estas tú? ¿Por qué no nos visitas?, tus amigas también vienen de vez en cuando para saber de ti… -Sota estaba tan feliz que no sabía como explicar y preguntarle todo lo que se le venia a la mente-

—Yo estoy bien Sota, es solo que no puedo

—¿Por qué? –Quiero una explicación-

—Debo irme, saluda a mamá y al abuelo, diles que también los extraño –Kagome se iba alejando y desapareciendo entre el bosque-

—¡No te vayas Kagome, regresa! –la sigo todo el bosque se esta tornando mas y mas oscuro mientras trato de alcanzarla- ¡HERMANA!...

Sota se despierta de salto y se da cuenta que solo era un sueño, pero estaba feliz de poder haber estado con su hermana así fuera solo por un momento. Ya había amanecido así que se preparo y salió a presentar aquel examen. Cuando regreso a casa se encontró con la sorpresa de que aquel día las amigas de Kagome habían vuelto a su casa para saludar y preguntar por Kagome

—Hola chicas, que coincidencia que estén aquí –saludo a todas- Hola mamá ¿y el abuelo?

—Hola hijo, ¿Qué tal tú día?, el abuelo esta tomando una siesta –me respondió mamá-

—El examen estuvo difícil pero hice lo mejor que pude, despierta al abuelo tengo algo que contarle a todos

—Hola Sota, ¿por qué estas tan alegre? y ¿De qué coincidencia hablas? -respondió Ayumi-

—Es sobre un sueño que tuve con Kagome la noche anterior

Sota les contó a todos lo que había soñado junto con Kagome y a pesar de que todos se alegraron, también se deprimieron un poco al saber que solo era un sueño y que aun no había noticias de ella.

—Supongo que es lo más cercano que sabremos sobre Kagome –dije un poco triste y se produjo un largo silencio en la sala de la casa-

—Si tan solo pudiéramos visitarla solo por un momento –dijo mamá un tanto pensativa-

—Seria genial ver donde esta viviendo Kagome –dijo Yuka mientras suspiraba-

De repente se escucho un fuerte ruido que venía del templo donde se encontraba el pozo

—¿Qué fue eso? –dijo Eri sobresaltada-

—Eso viene del pozo –dijo el abuelo casi sonriendo-

—Debe de ser Kagome, ¡Esta de regreso! –no puedo creerlo y salgo a toda prisa hacía el pozo-

—Sota espera, puede ser peligroso –dijo mamá preocupada, pero ya estaba muy lejos-

—Espéranos –las chicas estaban tras de mi-

Abrí la puerta del pozo de golpe, pero estaba todo oscuro y no había ninguna pieza fuera de lugar, el pozo estaba tal y como lo habíamos dejado desde que Kagome se marchó. Mientras buscaba algo que nos estuviera en su lugar las chicas entraron y se quedaron viendo el pozo, no muy seguras pero en un momento comenzaron a buscar también. Mamá y el abuelo llegaron después y justo cuando pasaron por la puerta, esta se cerro de golpe y el pozo se iluminó totalmente como si alguien hubiese encendido una luz en su interior.

—¿Qué pasa? –estaba algo asustado-

—No teman –se escucho una voz dulce y tranquilizadora que venia del pozo- soy una pequeña parte de la magia de Midoriko la creadora de la perla que fue destruida por Kagome, soy la encargada de mantener sellado este pozo que comunica a este mundo con el del pasado

—Así que tú eres quien nos mantiene separados de Kagome –dijo el abuelo-

—Eso es correcto, para mantener la línea del tiempo estable y sin problemas los mundos no pueden estar comunicados entre si, aun así, he escuchado su gran deseo de ver a Kagome y debido a sus intenciones puras los dejaré ir solo por un día hacía la era feudal

—Lo dices en serio –mamá dijo entusiasmada entre lágrimas-

—Hablo en serio, y también lo hago con la siguiente advertencia, aquel mundo esta lleno de demonios y criaturas por lo que deben ser cuidadosos y solo disponen de 24 horas, si no regresan en ese tiempo, las consecuencias no serán agradables

—Entendido –respondí rápidamente, aunque todos estábamos un tanto pálidos con la advertencia-

—Como ya todo ha sido dicho, entren en el pozo para llevarlos a aquel lugar donde Kagome y los demás los esperan…

Todos saltamos y nos sorprendimos al ver que bajo nosotros el suelo se transformo en lo que parecía un cielo estrellado mientras caíamos lentamente hasta que aterrizamos en algo duro. Miramos y aun estábamos en el pozo pero en el desde allí no se veía el techo del templo si no un hermoso cielo anaranjado, era el atardecer.

— ¿Quién esta allí? –del exterior escuchamos varios pasos acercándose, esa voz…-

— ¡Hermana!...

_**LA MAÑANA DE ESE MISMO DÍA EN LA ERA FEUDAL…**_

_**Kagome POV**_

—Buenos días –me saludo Inuyasha- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Ocurre algo?

—Buenos días, estoy bien es solo que tuve un hermoso sueño donde me encontraba con Sota, lucía igual que cuando decidí venir hacía aquí, me pregunto como estará él y mi familia

—Deben de estar bien no tienes por qué preocuparte, por cierto que hay para desayunar, estoy hambriento

—Al menos déjame levantarme ¿no? –¡uish! Inuyasha parece un niño pequeño cuando se lo propone-

—¿Por qué te molestas? –dijo mirándome con grandes ojos-

—Olvídalo –me levante y comencé a preparar el fuego para el desayuno, una vez que puse agua a hervir me fui a tomar un baño, no sin antes decirle a Inuyasha que pusiera cuidado con el agua mientras no estuviera-

Al regresar descubrí que Inuyasha había preparado todo el desayuno y la cabaña lucia impecable

—Inuyasha no debiste –dije sonrojada y apenada-

—Quería disculparme por lo de hace un momento y que mejor que preparar el desayuno a mi esposa –dijo con la cabeza baja-

—Aww, ven aquí –le di un beso de agradecimiento- lo siento, es que me puse mal al recordar a mi familia

—Esta bien, no es nada, mejor comamos

En verdad estaba hambriento *Kagome dejar escapar una gota mientras ve a Inuyasha comerse casi todo el solo*. Ya que este día no tenía nada que hacer, decidí pasarlo junto a Inuyasha y los demás, nos dirigimos hacia un prado donde hicimos una especia de picnic hasta que comenzó a anochecer así que ya era casi hora de irnos

—Kagome… -¡umh!, ¿alguien dijo algo?-

—¿De qué hablas Kagome? –todos me miraron extrañados-

—Kagome, te estoy hablando dentro de tu mente –dijo una voz dulce-

—¿Qué esta…? ¿Quién…? –dije para mi misma-

—No te preocupes, soy una parte de la magia de Midoriko que cuida el pozo que comunicaba este mundo con tu lugar de origen, vengo a darte un mensaje…

—¿Midoriko, aun existe? ¿Qué mensaje? –Respondí en mi mente a aquella voz-

—Solo soy una pequeña parte y es lo único que queda, quiero decirte que cumplí un deseo a tu familia y amigas del futuro, ellos vienen hacía esta era solo por 24 horas y te estarán esperando en el pozo…

—¡¿Qué, mi familia y mis amigas aquí?! –no podía creerlo-

—Date prisa… -la voz desapareció-

—¿Ocurre algo Kagome?, ¡Holaaa! –Shippo me pregunto mientras me movía-

Retome la compostura y salí a toda prisa hacia el pozo. Todos salieron tras de mi sin entender que ocurría pero yo solo podía pensar en mamá, Sota el abuelo y mis amigas solos en ese lugar, estaba tan feliz y al mismo tiempo tan preocupada de que les pudiera ocurrir algo, pero no podía ocultar la alegría de verlos una vez más. Ya estaba cerca, del pozo salió una luz resplandeciente, algo ocurría, ¿será una trampa?

— ¿Quién esta allí? –dije mientras me acercaba, los demás aún me seguían-

— ¡Hermana! –escuche la voz de un joven un tanto familiar, ¿es ese Sota?- ¿Sota eres tú? –no podía contener las lágrimas mientras me acercaba-

—Kagome espera, ¿qué sucede? –los demás estaban tras de mi pero ignore sus advertencias-

—Hija ¿Dónde estás? –Esa es mamá-

—¡Mamá, Sota! –mire hacia el interior y allí estaban todos, el abuelo y Sota eran quienes más había cambiado pero eran ellos, mi familia y las chicas- No puedo creerlo- y me lance hacía el pozo donde me atrapo Sota entre lágrimas y abrazos de ambos

—¡Kagome!... ¡Hija!... ¡Hermana!... –todos se abalanzaron sobre mi a abrazarme y saludarme, estaban tan felices

—¿Kagome estás bien? –los demás estaban asomados desde el borde del pozo preocupados de que no me hubiese pasado nada-

—¡Inuyasha cuanto tiempo! –Sota saludo a Inuyasha-

—¿Son ustedes?, ¿Cómo es que están aquí? –Preguntó extrañado Inuyasha-

—No vas a presentarnos –dijo Sango cómicamente-

—Es cierto… mamá, abuelo, Sota, Ayumi, Eri y Yuka, ellos son mis amigos y mi esposo. Ya conocían a Inuyasha, él es Miroku, su esposa Sango con sus hermosos hijos y el pequeño es Shippo dijo mientras señalaba a cada uno

—¡Ya soy grande! –Reprocho Shippo-

—Lo siento, él es el "adulto" zorro mágico Shippo –dije bromeando-

—Así esta mejor –dijo Shippo orgulloso de si mismo-

Todos se saludaron cordialmente y luego de que todos saliéramos del pozo con la ayuda de Inuyasha teniendo especial cuidado con mi abuelo, Sota nos contó lo sucedido, me sorprendí al saber que habíamos tenido el mismo sueño, no se si será coincidencia o alguna relación entre hermanos. Todos nos fuimos hacía la aldea de Kaede mientras la noche iba cayendo.

—Kagome ya regresó voy con Shippo a pescar la cena para todos –dijo Inuyasha y se marchó-

—Estoy tan feliz de vivir esta experiencia como mis ancestros vivían –el abuelo parecía hacer su sueño realidad-

—Así que aquí es donde vives, esta super cool todo es tan hermoso y natural-dijo Ayumi con sus ojos resplandecientes mientras veía la aldea y las aguas de los cultivos brillando a la luz de la luna

—Es verdad, todo es encantador y tu casa es muy acogedora –dijo mamá mientras recorría la cabaña-

—Todo esta muy bien pero creo que desentonamos en este lugar, Kagome no tendrás ropa para prestarnos y no lucir tan forasteros –dijo Yuka-

—emm… bueno… la verdad es que solo tengo prendas de sacerdotisa y todas luciríamos iguales, creo que los aldeanos se extrañaran al ver tantas sacerdotisas juntas y no creo que Sota y el abuelo luzcan bien con esa ropa –dije apenada-

—No te preocupes Kagome yo tengo kimonos de sobra que trae Miroku de los palacios luego de hacer su trabajo, ya regreso, además debo acostar a los pequeños –y Sango se marcho a su cabaña-

—¿Y cuál es tu trabajo? –Preguntó Eri a Miroku-

—Purifico palacios y cabañas además de exorcizar poseídos junto con Inuyasha –dijo amablemente-*Todos se quedan mirándolo con una gota tras de su cabeza*

—Así que si hay monstruos en esta época -dijo Ayumi con voz temblorosa-

—No te preocupes aquí estamos a salvo –dije para consolarla-

Sango regreso con los kimonos y más tarde Inuyasha llego con una gran pesca de la cual Shippo se sentía orgulloso de haber cazado uno de ellos. Seguimos charlando alegremente hasta que llego la hora de dormir, Sango y Miroku se marcharon y Shippo se quedo dormido junto a Inuyasha luego de discutir por el último pez asado. Solo quedaron mamá y Sota despiertos junto a mí

—Estoy tan feliz de verte hija –dijo mamá- tienes un gran esposo, una hermosa casa y buenos amigos que te cuidan –estaba comenzando a llorar- no sabes cuanto te he extrañado

—Y yo a ti mamá –dije mientras la abrazaba-

Mamá se fue a dormir y me quede hablando con Sota sobre todas las experiencias que había vivido, él me contó de algunas novias que había tenido y de lo sola que estaba la casa desde que me marche

—Es una lastima que debamos irnos mañana, me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo contigo como buenos hermanos –dijo Sota mientras se acostaba-

—Si es una pena pero no sabes lo feliz que estoy de verlos a todos –le dije mientras yo también me acomodaba para dormir-

—Mañana será un gran día –dijo antes de quedarse dormido-

—Así será…

_**A LA MAÑANA SIGUIENTE…**_

—Emmm Kagome el baño…-me susurro mamá- al parecer todas querían ir pero no se atrevían a preguntar, o tal vez pensaban que debían hacerlo "a la antigua"

—No se preocupen, discutí con Inuyasha hasta que construyó un pequeño baño afuera de la casa con un agujero bajo el cual pasa agua corriente, no es un baño en mármol pero es más "privado" –todas parecían más tranquilas y salieron de inmediato hacía allí-

—Buenos días hermosas damas –saludo Miroku con más confianza de la necesaria, no antes de que Sango se lo llevara de allí jalado de una oreja-

—Disculpen a mi esposo –dijo Sango avergonzada-

Después de desayunar salimos a dar un paseo, no sin antes asegurarnos de que no hubiese nada maligno por el lugar, ya que el abuelo no soportaría tanta acción y no queríamos poner a nadie en peligro.

—Kagome ¿quién es ella? –Eri señalo hacia el cielo-*Todos miraron hacia arriba y quedaron petrificados*

—Umjm **ÉL **–dije fuertemente para cubrir su pregunta- es Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha –ella pareció entender que debía tener cuidado, menos mal Sesshomaru por otra parte parecía distraído, seguro se dirigía hacia donde Rin

—Qué cosita tal linda –mamá no dejaba de abrazar a Shippo como si fuera un peluche, él me miraba como pidiéndome auxilio pero no podía salvarlo e Inuyasha se burlaba de eso-

—Y a que se dedican ustedes –pregunté a las chicas-

—Bueno yo estoy trabajando en una empresa importante –respondió Ayumi-

—Yo soy supervisora de un teatro –respondió Eri-

—Yo acabo de abrir mi propio local de pastelillos –respondió Yuka-

—¡Genial! Estoy muy feliz por ustedes chicas

—¡Kagome! –dijo Koga mientras corria para acercarse-

—¿Qué haces aquí perro? –respondió Inuyasha groseramente-

—Inuyasha compórtate –lo reprendí-

—Viendo como tratas mi amor prohibido –dijo sonriente-

—Amor prohibido –dijeron todos al unísono, mis amigas me miraban sospechosamente queriendo saberlo todo-

—Bueno yo… -¡Que hago!-

—¡Koga espera! –por fortuna Ayame venía detrás- como abandonas a tu esposa así lobo tonto

—Y ¿ustedes son? –dijo Koga-

Después de explicarle todo, Koga y Ayame decidieron acompañarnos, todos estaban fascinados con ellos dos ya que sabían historias sobre los hombres lobo pero no se los imaginaban tan humanos de una forma extraña.

—Te pareces mucho a Kagome, al principio pensé que eras ella y que se había cortado el cabello -le dijo Koga a Sota-

—¿A mi hermana? –Sota no sabía que decir-

Las chicas conversaban con Sango y Miroku, mientras el abuelo le pedía a Koga que contará historias de su tribu y sin darnos cuenta entre risas y buenas charlas llego el atardecer, todos estaban tristes porque sabían que debían marcharse así que nos dirigimos al pozo. Todos se despidieron amablemente, Sango les regalo los Kimonos y además empaco sus ropas en una canasta, las chicas estaban felices de haberme visto y fueron las primeras en saltar al pozo, Inuyasha ayudo a bajar al abuelo que no quería irse sin buenos amuletos para conservar así que Miroku le regalo algunos pergaminos. Solo quedaban mamá y Sota

—Hija estoy feliz de verte con una vida tan prospera, espero que seas feliz por siempre y recuerda que de ser posible siempre te estaré esperando –entre lágrimas nos despedimos e Inuyasha la bajo al pozo-

—Sota yo… -él lucia deprimido, no quería marcharse- sé que es difícil pero tu perteneces al futuro, debes graduarte y cuidar del abuelo y mamá, además sé que encontraras el amor pronto, después de todo eres muy guapo –le guiñe un ojo-

—No quiero alejarme de ti hermana, no otra vez, te extraño mucho, quiero estar junto a ti –él estaba llorando-

—Pero si siempre estaré junto a ti, que no vez que hasta nos hemos visto en sueños, confía en mi, yo estaré bien

El no parecía querer hacerle así que solo me abrazo fuertemente y luego salto al pozo no sin antes decir adiós, luego una luz salió del pozo y todos desaparecieron de allí

—Los amo –rompí a llorar mientras Inuyasha me consolaba- regresemos a casa- dije mientras me calmaba

El regreso a casa fue silencioso pero aunque la despedida fue triste, estoy feliz de haber pasado este día frente a mi familia y amigas… Gracias Midoriko…

* * *

_**Ir al baño "a la antigua", quiere decir, hacer las necesidades tras un arbusto o en un pequeño agujero cavado por la misma persona.**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el ánimo para que el escritor siga adelante. Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**Damos gracias por los Reviews con temas tan geniales, algunos de ellos serán tomados en cuenta para futuros capítulos. Seguiremos recibiendo con gusto todas las ideas que tengan para aportar y nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo "¿Qué tal si…?"**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo!**_


	10. Descubiertos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**_

_**Tema Del Día: El Insomnio Delator **_

_**Encargado: Andrés Hale**_

* * *

_**¿Cómo sería si los hijos de Miroku y Sango los descubrieran haciendo de las suyas?**_

_**Nota:**__ Han pasado casi 4 años desde que Kagome regreso a la era feudal y las hijas gemelas de Miroku y Sango, llamadas Rinko y Mayu, tienen aproximadamente 5 años. _

_**Miroku POV**_

Voy camino a casa, ha sido un día muy largo, esta mañana he tenido que purificar 2 templos, 4 cabañas y exorcicé 3 aldeanas, además al llegar a casa debo preparar más pergaminos porque se me han terminado los pocos que tenía; creo que debería tomar un descanso…

—Bueno Miroku hemos llegado –dijo Inuyasha sacándome de mis pensamientos-

—Si eso parece –dije cansado-

—Ya he tomado mi parte de la comida, ahora me marcho, nos vemos mañana –dijo retirándose-

—Adiós, nos vemos mañana –dije tomando las cosas y entrando a casa-

—Bienvenido Excelencia, como ha estado tu día –me recibió Sango con un beso-

—Estuvo difícil pero al menos ha terminado y puedo descansar –sonreí ante la idea-

—¡PAPI! –me saludaron Rinko y Mayu mientras saltaban a mí en un abrazo-

—Hola princesitas, ¿cómo están?

—Bien, y tu papi ¿cómo la has pasado hoy? –me pregunto Mayu-

—Muy bien, al menos ya estoy de regreso –le dije mientras le revolvía el cabello- ¿Se han portado bien con mamá?

—¡Si! –respondieron al unísono

—Eso es lo que dicen –respondió Sango mientras giraba los ojos- Chicas es hora de dormir, vamos

—Pero mamá –dijo Rinko poniendo la cara triste-

—Pero nada, ya esta muy tarde y papá tiene que descansar también –las reprendió Sango mientras salía con ellas de la mano-

—Esta bien, adiós papi dulces sueños –dijeron las niñas mientras se iban con Sango-

—Adiós hijas, dulces sueños también –me despedí de ellas-

Me fui hacia el patio trasero a contemplar el cielo mientras esperaba a que Sango regresara de cuarto de las chicas, todo estaba tan tranquilo y la luna tan brillante como siempre en el medio del cielo

—Bueno ya todos están dormidos –dijo Sango mientras llegaba con vasos y té-

—Que bien se siente la brisa –dije mientras cerraba los ojos-

Sango y yo nos quedamos un buen rato tomando té y hablando de que habíamos hecho ese mismo día, me sorprendí al ver que Sango hacia tantas cosas y seguía tan enérgica como siempre, y yo que con unos pocos hechizo ya me sentía desfallecer

—Deberíamos ir a dormir, luces cansado –me dijo Sango mientras se levantaba de lugar-

—Tienes razón, pero primero debo de purificar algunos pergaminos para el día de mañana, así que puedes terminar de hacer lo que te falte y nos reuniremos en la habitación –le respondí-

—Esta bien, allí te espero –se retiro hacía la habitación-

Prepare los pergaminos que necesitaba y me dirigí hacia la habitación casi sonámbulo, hasta que abrí la puerta y vi lo que había allí…

—Hola Excelencia, ¿Por qué ha tardado tanto? –Dijo la hermosa figura que había desnuda en la cama-

—Esto… -había olvidado como hablar-

—Creo que necesitas un poco de entusiasmo, te noto algo cansado últimamente, as que pensé que seria buena idea –me dijo Sango mientras yo trataba de recordar como hablar-

—Estás hermosa –fue lo único que seme ocurrió-

—Ven aquí –se acercó a mí y me llevó hasta la cama mientras me besaba intensamente…

_**Rinko POV**_

No puedo dormir, hoy no vino Shippo a jugar, así que no estamos cansadas y mamá ya nos hizo acostar a Mayu y a mí

—Oye Mayu, ¿Estas despierta? –moví a Mayu-

—Si, ¿pasa algo? –me respondió Mayu-

—No tengo sueño ¿Y tú? –le pregunte mientras me sentaba-

—No, no puedo dormir –me respondió mientras ella también se sentaba-

—Yo tampoco, ¿Qué hacemos? –le pregunte-

—No lo sé –me respondió mientras se rascaba un ojo-

—¿Quieres ver que hacen mamá y papá cuando estamos dormidas? –le pregunte emocionada-

—Si mamá nos ve se molestará, además deben de estar haciendo cosas aburridas como siempre hace los adultos –me respondió Mayu-

—Creo que oigo risas, ¿las escuchas? –dije acercando el oído a la puerta-

—Si, es mamá, ¿De que se estará riendo? –me pregunto Mayu-

—No lo se, vamos a ver –la rete-

—Esta bien, pero con cuidado –dijo curiosa-

—¡Hay! Rinko me pisaste –me susurro Mayu mientras intentábamos pasar hacia e corredor-

—Shhhh, si nos escuchan estaremos en problemas –la reprendí-

Cuando llegamos a una esquina, vimos que estaban en el patio charlando… que aburrido.

—No es nada Mayu, vamos a dormir –le dije decepcionada-

—Deberíamos ir a dormir, luces cansado –le dijo mamá a papá-

—¡Es mamá, muévete! –Mayu jaló de mi mano-

Salimos corriendo lo más silencioso que pudimos, y mamá entro en su habitación

—Creo que no nos vio –le dije a Mayu mientras miraba por la puerta-

—Te dije que era mala idea –me respondió Mayu enfadada-

—Vamos no hay nada que hacer –nos fuimos a la cama-

Intentamos dormir pero no podíamos…

—Oye Mayu, ¿sigues despierta? –Volví a mover a Mayu-

—Si, quiero dormir, pero no puedo –me respondió aburrida-

—Jugamos algo… -pero antes de que me pudiera contestar escuchamos algo-

—Estás hermosa –dijo papá en su habitación-

—Que le pasa a papá, ¿por qué le dice esas cosas a mamá? –le pregunte a Mayu-

—Porque la quiere ¿no? –me dijo Mayu como si no entendiera nada-

Se escuchaban chasquidos muy extraños en la habitación de ellos

—Algo no esta bien, ¿y si papá esta poseído y esta atacando a mamá? –me imagine a papá lastimando a mamá-

—Estas loca porque la atacaría, papá es muy fuerte él no se dejaría poseer –me respondió Mayu enfadada-

—¡Ah! –dijo mamá en su habitación varias veces-

—Esa es mamá, seguro le esta haciendo daño –le dije a Mayu y me fui hacia la cama

—Rinko ¿A dónde vas? –me pregunto Mayu mientras yo sacaba un pergamino sagrado de debajo de la almohada-

—Papá me dijo que si algo andaba mal tomara este pergamino y lo arrojara en donde estaba sucediendo algo extraño –le dije recordando sus palabras-

—Es peligroso, ven aquí –me dijo Mayu- no me dejes aquí llévame contigo

—Esta bien, pero ten cuidado –le susurré-

En la puerta de la habitación de mamá y papá se veía una gran sombra deforme que subía y bajaba

—Rinko, tengo miedo –me susurro Mayu al oído-

—No temas, mamá debe estar luchando con ese monstruo, recuerda que ella es una cazadora, vamos a ayudarla –dije para animarla-

—Esta bien, pero ten cuidado –me sostuvo de la mano-

—Cuando cuente hasta tres tu abres la puerta y yo arrojo el pergamino a él demonio –le dije lentamente-

—Bien, uno… dos… ¡tres! –Mayu abrió la puerta-

—¡Deja a mamá demonio maldito! –dije lanzando el pergamino y… el pergamino cayó al piso y no hizo nada…-

*Todo quedo en silencio*

—¡RINKO… MAYU… QUE HACEN AQUÍ! –dijo papá con todas sus fuerzas-

—¡Niñas! –dijo mamá mientras se intentaba tapar con una kimono que tenía cerca-

—¿Papá que le estas haciendo a mamá? ¿Por qué están desnudos? –preguntó Mayu-

*las niñas estaban mirando, con una gota tras su cabeza, a sus padres que estaban rojos como tomates mientras se vestían a toda prisa*

—Emmm… verán… -papá no sabía que decía-

—Es que… bueno… verán… su papá me estaba enseñando como defenderme de un demonio –dijo mamá a toda prisa-

—¿Cómo defenderse de un demonio? –dijimos Mayu y yo dudosas-

—Si, es algo útil, por eso se lo estoy enseñando –dijo papá mientras se reía-

—¿Por qué no nos lo enseñas a nosotras también? –pregunte a papá-

—Solo un adulto puede hacerlo, ¿y qué hacen despiertas a estas horas? –mamá estaba muy enfadada-

—Es que no podíamos dormir y Rinko me dijo que los espiáramos –me acuso Mayu-

—¿Por qué le dijiste eso?, eres una traidora –le pegue a Mayu en su mano-

—Rinko, no le pegues a tu hermana, estás castigada y tú también Mayu por hacerle caso, ahora a la cama –dijo mamá furiosa-

—Pero mamá –le respondí-

—¡A dormir! –nos tomo de los brazos y nos llevo a la cama-

Y así nos fuimos a dormir otra vez, solo que esta vez estábamos castigadas, ¡no es justo!... solo espero que cuando crezca papá me enseñe lo mismo que a mamá…

* * *

_**Para mayor comodidad decidimos darles nombres a las hijas gemelas de Miroku y Sango con el fin de hacer el relato más entendible ya que oficialmente nunca se mencionaron ni en el anime ni en el manga.**_

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el ánimo para que el escritor siga adelante. Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**Disculpen la demora a la hora de subir capítulos, pero el tiempo no esta de nuestro lado últimamente y nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo "¿Qué tal si…?"**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo! **_


	11. La obra de teatro

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Rumiko Takahashi, la trama viene de nuestras locas mentes.**_

_**Tema Del Día: Un evento de Película **_

_**Encargado: MsVerisho**_

_**¿Cómo sería si se hiciera una obra de teatro en la época Feudal?**_

_**CAPITULO ESPECIAL, GRACIAS A NUESTRAS LECTORAS Y LECTORE**__**S POR DARNOS INSPIRACION Y APOYO PARA QUE LA OBRA CONTINUE**_

* * *

—¿Una obra de teatro?- se oye la voz cantarina de una pequeña que miraba embelesada a la joven que le hablaba

—¿Qué es eso Kagome-Sama? – Pregunta otra pequeña que formaba parte del grupo

—Bueno, una obra de teatro es una actuación de una obra, libro o hecho famoso de la historia – responde la Miko con una tierna mirada – es una actividad muy entretenida que fomentara el compañerismo, la unidad y el conocimiento en la aldea

—Ohhhhh – se entusiasmo el grupo de jóvenes que estaban a su alrededor, Kagome estaba muy feliz por su idea…

Como la sacerdotisa encargada de purificar y velar por el bien de los aldeanos, Kagome había optado hace un año a un grupo de niños desamparados, con el fin de otorgarles educación y conocimiento, no solo en hierbas medicinales, agricultura y espiritualismo, sino también estaba forjándoles conocimientos mas académicos: un poco de matemáticas, deportes y como venia leyéndoles pergaminos con mitos y leyendas urbanas estaba posesionándose de la idea de enseñarles a leer; junto con Miroku estaban ideando una metodología para que los niños un fueses analfabetas. Una especie de escuela.

Como la cultura también es algo bueno de aprender, como método didáctico Kagome se empeñaba en formar a los jóvenes en actividades que los sacaran de "las actividades cotidianas monótonas".

—"mmmm podría ser Alicia en el país de las maravillas,que es muy apta para pequeños….Aunque no la escriben hasta dentro de cientos de años" – pensaba la Miko mientras miraba que obra famosa de su época original podrían interpretar – "Bueno creo que Shakespeare sería más apropiado, aunque no creo que este escrito tampoco… mmm ¡que se le va a hacer! Voy a decir que la he inventado"- decidida la chica ponía sus ojos en estrellas mientras los niños se preguntaban qué pasaba y la miraban con una gota en la cabeza

—¡Esta decidido! Haremos una historia de amor – las niñas asentían felices mientras los varones se fastidiaban de la idea de algo cursi – bueno será una que no se haya inventado antes así que tal vez hacemos – la chica orgullosa se imaginaba "inventando" la historia de Shakespeare: "Bueno tal vez todo sea un paradigma y esta sea la verdadera versión de la historia y desde el principio yo estaba destinada a contarla en esta época e inventarla aunque en mi época futurista ya haya sido escrita" [N/A: Disculpen si no hago clara la idea del paradigma… Escriban si es el caso]

—¡Oh! Que tal con una noble y bella princesa de Cabellos largos y ropa fina – empieza una niña

—Y un bello príncipe que la salve – comenta la otra emocionada

—El príncipe es muy fuerte y maneja el arte de la lucha – se emociona el lado masculino de los estudiantes

"Al parecer no seré la creadora de Romeo y Julieta, la obra es de ellos" – Como ustedes quieran – dijo un poco desanimada, aunque no le prestaran mucha atención que digamos

—Y no se olviden del Villano, quien hará de todo por impedir su amor

—¿Que tal si la princesa es una sacerdotisa como la señorita Kagome?

—¿Qué muere protegiendo la perla de Shikón que existió hace años?

—¡Si! Y después reencarna y se encuentra con su amado

—¡Y luchan contra el villano para volver a estar juntos!

—Y luego destruyen la perla como en realidad sucedió

—¿Qué le parece señorita, podemos inspirarnos en usted y su esposo, quienes terminaron con las desdichas que causaba la perla como dijo mi madre?

—Usted podría contarnos la historia, seria basada en los hechos y nosotros solo nos ingeniamos como fue la vida anterior de la sacerdotisa

"Al parecer la historia se basará en nosotros" "Incluso inconscientemente Kikyo formara parte, debo darle honor en su poder y belleza"

—Bueno la sacerdotisa inicial sería muy hermosa y fuerte, tendría que proteger la perla de los malos pero se enamoraría de uno de los interesados en la misma, un demonio que la deseaba y pueda reencontrarse con su otra vida… - Así Kagome les narra la historia de Kikyo e Inuyasha (lo poco que sabe e imaginando otras partes) para luego contar su versión, como se conoció con Inuyasha y las aventuras con sus amigos recolectando los fragmentos de la perla, aunque obviando que la sacerdotisa sea revivida y que la joven en realidad es de otra época, simplemente nació de nuevo 50 años después.

Cuando termina, es hora de buscar el elenco y a pesar de sus insistencias, los niños decidieron que la protagonista seria la niña que más se pareciera a Kagome y realizando una búsqueda extensiva regresaron a la aldea, más específicamente a la Cabaña de la anciana Kaede.

Rin encantada acepto representar el papel de Kagome, es decir, la sacerdotisa princesa y decidieron dedicar el siguiente par de semanas en ensayar y perfeccionar la historia.

Miroku y Sango fueron representados por una de sus gemelas y su pequeño, Kirara y Shipuo serian ellos mismos, kohaku por ser mayor y que estaba de visita se ofreció (lo obligaron) a interpretar a Naraku y muchos niños eran personajes como Koga, Ayame, Jumanji y Kagura, solo faltaba Inuyasha por que Kagome había optado por excluir a Sesshomaru de la historia imaginando lo que sucedería si Rin le contaba que lo iba a interpretar a un humano.

El día de la obra llego y sorprendentemente amigos como la pulga Myoga, Ayame y Koga y el mismo Totosai estaban presentes para ver la representación de lo que habían pasado hacia ya tantos años y que los uniría por muchos más.

—No entiendo porque la obra se basa en ti – reprocha una embarazada Ayame a Kagome - no fuiste la victima principal de Naraku, muchos tuvimos que sufrir mas

—¿en qué te hizo sufrir Naraku? – la mira su esposo con una ceja alzada

—Nos separó por un tiempo - dice abrazándolo

—Sí, que tragedia… pobre Koga casi te pierde – comenta sarcástico Inuyasha mientras Kagome le golpea suavemente el costado aunque también le parecía algo cómico.

—¿A la final quien interpretara al amo Inuyasha? – pregunta la Pulga Myoga

—Un lobo de la tribu de Koga se ha ofrecido, además de dar mejores efectos por ser mas ágil – contesta amablemente Kagome – Además parece muy animado hablando con la Joven Rin – todos los miran y ven el sonrojo en sus ojos mientras ella le sonríe por algo

—Es una suerte que Sesshomaru no se presente a esta clase de eventos – comenta Inuyasha – o mata al pequeño de inmediato

—Vamos perro, un perro de tu clase no podría vencernos, aunque tratándose de tu hermano, el sí que es poderoso - comenta Koga cuando Inuyasha casi se le lanza encima siendo detenido por Kagome – al fin no pasara nada malo, no vendrá, así que igualmente no habría ningún factor que le altere aun si se presentara

—Ahh cariño… - iba a interrumpir Ayame cuando son interrumpidos por una voz que pide silencio, por lo que todos se sientan empezando la trama.

Mientras la obra se llevaba a cabo, sientas de emociones se llevaban a cabo, desde el llanto por la trágica historia inicial de la Miko y el protagonista, la risa cuando reencarna y les toca recolectar los fragmentos, y la indignación cuando Kohaku el villano quiere acabar con todo, hasta el momento en el que la Miko pide su deseo y destruye la perla… a diferencia de la trama original la joven no regresa a la época sino que al haber nacido allá mismo regresa con su amado y es hora del reencuentro…

—Oh no… - susurra Inuyasha, y es que seguía la escena del beso final, pero con lo que nadie contaba es que Sesshomaru se había aparecido a ver a la joven y ya adolescente Rin quien estaba a punto de besarse con su Inuyasha.

Todo ocurrió mas rápido, los jóvenes detectaron su presencia, Kagome abrió los ojos, Inuyasha Saco su espada, Miroku y Sango sacaron a sus hijos y Shipou y Kohaku se alejaron y en un par de segundos Sesshomaru se acerco a gran velocidad y no permitió el beso, Koga y Ayame se asustaron tremendamente pero contrario a lo que todos pensaron Sesshomaru no ataco al lobo, simplemente se llevo a Rin de allí.

Todos respiraron profundo, sobretodo Koga quien se imaginaba a uno de sus colegas siendo atacado en sus narices, observando a su esposa para tranquilizarla, casi se desmaya.

—¡ESTAS DANDO A LUZ!

Después de sustos, drama, gritos, golpes y un desmayo, por fin se escucha el llanto de un pequeño lobo de ojos Azules en la cabaña de Kagome quien ayudo con el parto. Koga reacciona y ve a su hermosa cría junto a su madre y se siente más feliz que nunca, luego de asegurarse de que todo estaba bien, todos se acuestan a dormir ( Koga a Ayame se quedan con Kagome e Inuyasha) ya que fue un larguísimo día.

En su lecho, abrazados Kagome e Inuyasha reflexionan sobre su día y la sorpresa del parto de Ayame, agradecen que todo haya salido bien y se abrazan para dormir juntos.

—No puedo esperar a tener los nuestros mi querida Kagome.

* * *

_**Esperamos que les haya gustado, por favor, aliméntenos con Reviews que es el ánimo para que el escritor siga adelante.**_

_**Reiteramos el agradecimiento por la ayuda y seguimos recibiendo comentarios con ideas, tomemos en cuenta que ya pasaron 4 años desde el regreso de Kagome y los personajes tienen relaciones mas maduras.**_

_**Muchas Gracias por leernos**_

_**Disculpen la demora a la hora de subir capítulos, pero el tiempo no esta de nuestro lado últimamente y nos vemos la próxima semana con un nuevo "¿Qué tal si…?"**_

_**Sin más Preámbulos**_

_**¡Nos estamos Leyendo! **_


End file.
